la coloc
by Louise Malone
Summary: une coloc trés particulière!
1. prologue

**_Voici une nouvelle fiction, trés lemon, basée sur le couple Bella/Edward. _**

**_Mais il y a du lemon à tous les étages, si je peux me permettre, prévoyez des plans à plusieurs et compagnie, mais seulement au début de l'histoire. _**

**_Avec Alice au centre..._**

**_Donc: ce n'est pas une fiction pour les ados, je dirais qu'elle est interdite au moins de 18 ans!_**

**_ Par contre: aucune violence, ou viol, ni rien de ce genre. Du sexe , certes, mais entre adultes consentants!_**

**_Fic entièrement écrite du PDV d'Edward._**

-

-

-

Parfois la nuit, quand je ne dors pas, trop occupé à contempler mon amour qui dort à coté de moi, je repense à tout ce qui nous a mené à ça.

Tous les détours, les méandres, les complications qu'on a vécus avant de finalement rendre les armes et s'aimer comme on le fait.

Les sentiments qu'elle m'a inspirés, la colère, la rage, le désir, l'énervement, la haine, l'amour.

Tout ça bien mélangé, comment aies-je fait pour m'en sortir, pour comprendre ?

Je ne sais à présent qu'une seule chose : elle est mon amour, ma vie, mon ange, ma raison de vivre.

Je ne veux plus qu'elle, depuis qu'on est ensemble je ne vois rien d'autre que sa beauté, son sourire. Je ne vois qu'elle.

Je l'ai toujours trouvée belle.

Mais c'est bien le seul de mes sentiments pour elle qui n'ait pas évolué au fil du temps.

Mes sentiment sont changé, mais ma vie, ma personnalité aussi.

Je suis un autre, je suis devenu un homme, alors que je n'étais qu'un adolescent…

Je suis toujours Edward Cullen, mais cet Edward Cullen là est très différent de celui des débuts de la colocation.


	2. au début était le sexe

Edward PDV

Je connais Jasper Withlock depuis le Lycée.

On a le même age, il n'a que 3 jours de plus que moi. Le jour de la rentrée en première année, dans un Lycée de Seattle, il s'est assis à coté de moi. Nous ne connaissions personne dans cette classe. Il arrivait tout droit du Texas et moi de Chicago. Il est très vite devenu mon meilleur ami.

Inséparables. On est encore, 5 ans après avoir obtenu notre diplôme, les meilleurs amis.

On se complète à défaut de se ressembler.

Jasper est timide, calme, patient, doux. Je suis agité, angoissé, volubile et manipulateur.

Physiquement il est un peu plus grand que moi, il est très blond, les yeux bleus, un visage magnifique, je ne suis pas gay mais je sais que Jazz est un archétype de la beauté masculine.

Moi je mesure 1m85, je suis assez musclé grâce à des heures d'entraînement et je suis roux foncé, mes yeux sont verts, et je sais qu'ils sont, avec mon sourire, un élément clé de ma séduction.

Jasper et moi avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. A 16 ans, notre première histoire avec une fille, une histoire de cul dans mon cas, mais d'amour dans le sien. J'ai couché avec Tanya quelques jours avant que lui ne passe à l'acte avec Maria.

Elle l'a largué deux semaines plus tard, et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Jasper est bien plus mature que moi.

Depuis quelques temps il a envie de se poser. Il veut une copine fixe, et une ou deux fois j'ai même cru entendre dans sa bouche les mots « mariage » et « enfants ». J'ai souri. Bien sur, moi aussi un jour je me marierai probablement, et avoir des gosses c'est dans mes projets également. Mais dans 20 ans…

Nous avons 23 ans, bon sang ! On a le temps ! Je veux profiter de la vie, et avoir autant de filles que possible.

Je viens de rentrer en 5° et dernière année de droit. Je veux devenir juriste, et cette année est décisive. Jazz, lui, entame sa dernière année de fac de socio. Il veut devenir prof, et je le vois très bien traîner derrière lui une meute de gamines hurlantes…

Cette été nous avons gagné pas mal de fric lui et moi. Il a été abordé sur le campus par un recruteur d'une agence de mannequins et il a décidé d'y aller, ras le bol des pâtes, en gros. Je l'ai accompagné et à ma grande surprise on a été sélectionnés tous les deux.

Il a posé pour des photos de parfum, souvent avec une grue blonde à son bras, pendant qu'on me faisait faire des pubs pour de la bière. On a bien rit ;on a eu quelques filles et on a reçu des chèques intéressants.

Assez pour quitter le campus (enfin !) et louer une maison. On a bien réfléchit et on a décidé de louer une grande maison, et de prendre 2 colocataires avec nous.

On a recruté Emmett McCarthy avant même de signer les papiers de la location.

On le connaît de vue depuis longtemps, il fréquente le même club de sport que nous. Il est joueur de football américain professionnel, et il n'est pas tout le temps là, il fait de fréquents déplacements pour des matchs.

Il n'est pas riche mais il peut payer sa part de loyer sans souci.

C'est lui qui nous a ramené Alice.

On cherchait un quatrième colocataire, et il nous a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un :

« C'est une fille, elle est petite, adorable, un air d'ange, mais ne vous y fiez pas. Elle est folle à lier mais tout simplement géniale. Elle n'a que 19 ans, mais elle a un père qui assure ses arrières, niveau fric, même si elle est fâchée avec sa famille. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire la bouffe et le repassage mais elle compense autrement. »

Jasper n'était pas chaud mais on s'est dit qu'on pouvait toujours la rencontrer.

Sauf qu'Alice est arrivée avec ses bagages, soit elle avait mal comprit, soit elle avait décidé de s'imposer. Néanmoins on a tout de suite découvert que dire non à Alice Brandon, c'est mission impossible.

Jasper était furieux, moi amusé et Emmett habitué.

Elle est restée.

Dès le premier soir on a découvert ce que Emmett avait voulu dire par « assurer autrement ».

Ma chambre est à coté de celle d'Emmett.

Et même s'ils avaient essayé d'être discrets, ce qui n'a pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas pu ne pas les entendre. J'étais complètement furieux de ne pas pouvoir dormir, et, en plus, je me payais une trique d'enfer.

Alice est vraiment mignonne, et j'avais envie d'étrangler Emmett.

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche, Jasper avait l'air aussi furax que moi.

Emmett est malin, il n'est pas descendu, il a laissé Alice descendre toute seule en premier.

Quand je l'ai vue débarquer, seulement vêtue d'une chemise d'Emmett qui lui était 100 fois trop grande à moitié déboutonnée, avec ses cheveux emmêlés, sa bouche enflée et rougie, son air totalement angélique et ses yeux pétillants, j'ai senti ma colère s'envoler et je lui ai sourit.

Elle nous a dit bonjour très naturellement, je lui ai servi une tasse de café et Jasper lui a tartiné des toasts. Et dire que 30 secondes avant on parlait de la foutre dehors…

Jasper était très rouge, il a un peu tourné autour du pot, mais finalement il lui a dit :

« Hum... Alice ? On ne savait pas que tu étais la copine d'Emmett, c'est un peu gênant, pour nous, tu vois »

« Je ne suis pas la copine d'Emmett » a-t-elle répondu en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je suis intervenu :

« Ce n'est pas ce que ça donnait à penser cette nuit… »

Elle a sourit :

« Je couche avec lui , ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sa petite amie »

Jasper est resté sans voix, mais j'ai eu une réaction que je ne m'explique encore pas aujourd'hui :

« On peut venir la prochaine fois alors ? »

Elle m'a sourit :

« Bien sur ! »

Je suis resté stupéfait, et Jasper avait la couleur du homard. On n'a pas bougé, muets.

Elle finit sa tasse de café et nous a regardé, amusée :

« Sérieux. Vous pouvez venir ! J'ai l'habitude, et j'adore ça. »

Sur ces belles paroles elle s'est levée et est remontée tranquillement.

Prendre une douche.

Avec Emmett.

Jasper m'a regardé, comme si on avait le diable en personne sous notre toit.

« Elle est dingue » a-t-il commenté d'une voix blanche.

« Certainement. Mais drôlement sexy… »

On en a plus reparlé jusqu'au soir. Je tournai et retournai la question dans ma tête. Partagé entre le désir incroyable que cette petite souris électrique et érotique me faisait ressentir et la morale qui me faisait bondir à l'idée d'un plan à trois. Parce que pas une seconde je n'aurais pensé que Jasper allait craquer. Et c'est ça finalement qui m'a décidé à ne pas y aller. Ne pas laisser tomber mon meilleur pote.

Même quand j'ai entendu les gémissements d'Alice ce soir là, et que ma bite s'est tendue au maximum, j'ai mordu dans mon oreiller, me promettant de partir à la recherche d'une fille le lendemain.

On a frappé à ma porte et je suis allé ouvrir.

Jasper se tenait devant moi, en caleçon, l'œil brillant, l'air nerveux et la queue réveillée, à en croire la façon dont son calbut était déformé. Au moins autant que le mien…

Il a rougit, a passé sa main dans ses boucles blondes et a bredouillé :

« Si tu y vas, j'y vais... »

J'ai déglutit et l'ai attrapé par le bras.

On est resté une minute devant la porte de la chambre, comme deux cons, mais j'ai fini par trouver le courage d'entrer.

Emmett était couché sur le dos, Alice sur lui, il nous a vu en premier et a un peu grimacé, mais Alice s'est retournée et nous a sourit.

Elle s'est levée et a littéralement dansé jusqu'à nous. Elle était nue, et encore plus belle que je n'aurais cru.

Elle ne doit pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante,et elle a une petite poitrine, bien que toute ronde, sa taille est fine, son intimité totalement épilée, renforçant son coté enfantin. Elle était complètement bandante.

Elle s'est dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jasper, puis sur les miennes, avant de nous prendre par la main et nous amener vers le lit.

Emmett l'a attrapée et serrée contre lui, ses immenses paluches sur le petit corps d'Alice, c'était l'image la plus érotique qu'il m'ai été donnée de voir.

Il a caressé ses seins, qui disparaissaient dans ses mains,tout en l'embrassant dans le cou puis Alice s'est posément approchée de Jasper et a baissé son caleçon.

Elle essayait de rencontrer son regard mais Jazz avait fermé les yeux.

Elle s'est accroupie et a prit son membre dans sa bouche.

Mon meilleur ami a crié de surprise et de plaisir. Il a brièvement réouvert les yeux et a posé une main sur la tête d'Alice, et a renversé la tête en arrière, savourant la caresse sublime qu'elle lui offrait. Alice savait faire une pipe, et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire...

J'étais dur, tellement dur que quand ça a été mon tour j'ai cru partir tout de suite, j'ai du repousser Alice, haletant et riant.

Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit :

« C'est pas grave, tu as toute le nuit pour rebander »

Alors je l'ai laissée me prendre à nouveau en bouche et il n'a pas fallut plus de 4 ou 5 allers et retours de sa jolie bouche sur mon membre pour que j'explose, criant de plaisir. Elle souriait, mon sexe toujours entre les lèvres, les mains de Jasper et Emmett sur son corps, mes doigts entreméles dans ses mèches brunes.

Emmett l'a alors soulevée et renversée sur le lit. Il lui a remonté les jambes et l'a très fermement pénétrée de toute sa longueur. Elle a crié tout de suite, s'est accroché à lui en tournant la tête vers nous.

J'étais toujours à bout de souffle, mais Jasper s'est avancé vers elle.

Il s'est agenouillé à coté d'eux et a commencé à caresser le corps d'Alice.

Elle subissait littéralement les assauts d'Emmett, qui ne la ménageait pas du tout.

Elle avait l'air d'apprécier, mais Jasper comme moi trouvions cela assez impressionnant.

Jasper a glissé ses doigts à l'endroit ou les corps d'Alice et Emmett étaient soudés et s'est mis à caresser le clitoris d' Alice. Elle a commencé à se tordre de plaisir, et Emmett s'est un peu redressé pour laisser Jasper la caresser plus facilement.

Je me suis installé à mon tour et je me suis occupé de ses seins. Je les adore, ils sont doux, fermes, soyeux. Les sucer est un bonheur absolu...

Quand elle a joui elle avait le membre d'Emmett au fond de son ventre, les doigts de Jasper sur son clitoris et ma bouche sur un de ses seins.

J'étais à nouveau dur depuis longtemps, mais quand Emmett l'a faite retourner pour la prendre en levrette, et qu'il a jouit en deux ou trois poussées en elle, j'ai compris que c'était le tour de Jazz.

Il ne lui a pas laissé le temps de changer de position et s'est enfoncé en elle. Elle a rit un peu puis lui a demandé d'y aller plus fort.

J'ai croisé le regard de Jasper, et j'ai su que mon meilleur ami partageait mon avis : cette fille est un don du ciel.

J'ai regardé la bite de Jazz s'enfoncer rapidement et profondément dans la toute petite chatte d'Alice, elle a cherché mes mains et je les lui ai tenues pendant qu'Emmett caressait son dos et ses seins.

Jasper a joui rapidement, et c'est quand il a joui en criant « Lili » que nous avons su que ce serait son surnom.

Plus qu'un surnom : un mot de passe.

Alice la journée, devant les autres, Lili la nuit, ou quand on veut lui faire comprendre qu'on a envie d'elle.

Le reste de la nuit a été à la hauteur du début.

J'ai joui au moins deux fois dans sa bouche, trois fois au fond de son ventre. Elle est merveilleuse. Pas de pudeur, mais sans jamais être vulgaire, elle veut simplement son plaisir et le notre.

Et elle est terriblement douce et étroite.

Elle aime le sexe, sous toutes les coutures.

Emmett la connaît depuis plus longtemps que nous, c'est lui qui lui a donné presque tous ses orgasmes, cette nuit là.

Mais Jasper a vite comprit ce qui plait à Lili, et moi aussi, même si moi ce que je préfère c'est pousser en elle en levrette, et que dans cette position là, ce qui déclenche son bonheur à elle c'est les doigts de Jazz ou Em' sur son petit bouton de plaisir.

Elle adore qu'on lui fasse des minettes, et Jasper est devenu le pro pour ça. Parfois même à table on voit Lili se mettre à gémir, Emmett et moi on voit alors que Jazz n'est plus assis à sa place, on regarde sous la table et en effet, Jazz est allé lui donner du plaisir. Ca finit souvent sur la table, quitte à virer les assiètes par terre.

C'est comme ça que ça a commencé.

Sans que nous n'en parlions, sans rien mettre à plat.

Naturellement.

Elle, nous. Quand on veut. A quatre, ou à trois, ou même à deux.

Ce qu'on veut, quand on veut, elle ne nous demande qu'une chose : la respecter.

Et c'est ce qu'on fait, j'ai le plus grand respect pour notre petite fée personnelle.


	3. routine et incident

_**Je suis ravie du succès du premier chapitre ! Merci de votre enthousiasme !**_

_**Voici la suite, qui risque de vous surprendre. Je rappelle que cette fic est entièrement du PDV d'Edward.**_

_**-**_

-

-

C'était presque devenu la routine.

On avait emménagé dans la maison fin août, et déjà mi-octobre une routine s'était installée.

Emmett était le plus gourmand. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne saute sur Lili.

Pourtant nous savions tous qu'il avait des aventures à coté.

Jasper était le plus gentil. Il était le seul à demander à Lili si elle était d'accord avant de lui sauter dessus, le seul à parfois la prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin sans arrière pensée.

J'étais le plus égoïste. J'avais beau trouver la situation très excitante, je préférais les (rares) fois ou nous baisions seuls, Lili et moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Alice.

Assez vite, je pense, nous avions tous les trois compris que pour qu'une fille se donne à ce point là à 3 mecs à la fois, il fallait de solides raisons derrières. Et sans doutes pas très belles.

De temps en temps il m'arrivait de voir la vraie Alice.

Pas la pile électrique déjantée qui avait des idées à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, qui se jetait sur ses carnets de croquis ou sa machine à coudre parce qu'elle venait d'avoir une révélation (une fois elle nous avait même plantés là tous les trois en pleine action parce que la grâce divine lui était tombée dessus, Emmett l'avait chargée sur son épaule et l'avait déposée sur le lit, ou nous avions bien besoin d'elle …)

Pas non plus la Lili totalement libérée et indécente, qui était capable de faire jouir divinement 3 hommes en même temps, qui ne refusait jamais d'être baisée, même si c'était la cinquième fois de la soirée (on était 3 après elle, quand même, et elle avait droit à au moins 3 pénétrations par jour, le plus souvent le double…)

Non, parfois, alors qu'elle ne se savait pas observée je pouvais voir la petite Alice Brandon, son petit visage redevenu enfantin, sa moue qui n'était plus ni sensuelle ni provocante mais juste triste, ses yeux, qui laissaient deviner une insondable douleur,son attitude, qui disait l'abattement et le chagrin.

Dans ces moments là je me sentais affreusement coupable.

Alice n'était qu'une gamine par rapport à nous. Elle avait beau être majeure elle n'avait que 19 ans, alors que Jazz et moi en avions 23 passés et qu'Emmett était plus prêt des 25 que des 24.

Si j'avais été une fille, ou si j'avais été un peu plus mature, je me serais approché d'elle et je lui aurais demandé « mais pourquoi tu fais ça Lili ? », mais je n'étais qu'un gros balourd et je lui sautais dessus en criant « WAZAAAA !!! » et en la chatouillant.

Elle se reprenait et se mettait à rire, et la séance chatouille finissait le plus souvent en baise mémorable.

Je mettais au point des ruses et des stratagèmes pour la coincer toute seule.

J'étais capable de zapper ma dernière heure de cours parce que je savais qu'elle finissait tôt ce jour-là et que je pourrai l'avoir à moi seul une heure ou deux.

Ca marchait assez souvent.

La première fois ou nous avons couché ensemble juste tous les deux, j'avais l'impression d'être un gosse le matin de Noël. Emmett l'avait déjà eu pour lui tout seul, mais pas Jazz. Je savais que ça arriverait, mais là c'était mon tour et je comptais bien en profiter.

Elle était dans son bain quand je suis rentré à la maison.

Elle s'est mise à rire en me voyant, et je l'ai sortie de l'eau, trop excité pour être capable d'attendre ne serait-ce que 5 minutes.

Je l'ai déposée sur mon lit, ça aussi j'en avais envie, nous baisions toujours sur le lit d'Emmett qui était un king size.

Tout de suite je me suis jeté sur son intimité. Elle s'est mise à geindre quand j'ai trouvé son clitoris et que j'ai longuement laissé tourbillonner ma langue dessus. J'aimais l'odeur de Lili, elle sentait à la fois le savon à la fraise et le désir, elle était à la fois innocente et dangereuse, pure et sensuelle.

Elle m'a souri quand je n'ai plus pu tenir et que je l'ai pénétrée.

J'ai été surpris en m'apercevant que nous étions dans la position traditionnelle du missionnaire. Quand nous la prenions à trois, je jouissais toujours en elle en levrette.

Toujours.

Mais là, voir son visage était impératif. Elle était si douce et si serrée autour de ma queue que j'ai cessé de me poser des questions et je me suis concentré sur le plaisir. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse sous mon ventre et non pas grâce à ma doigts ou ma langue.

Elle a compris et elle est venue chercher mes lèvres. Elle n'a stoppé le baiser que plusieurs minutes plus tard, pour pouvoir crier son plaisir. Je l'ai regardée jouir, heureux et fier d'être le seul responsable de son plaisir, pour une fois.

Quand elle a enfoui son nez dans mon cou j'ai accéléré mes mouvements, désireux d'atteindre mon apogée, elle était étroite et j'ai du surélever son bassin en glissant un coussin sous ses fesses pour pouvoir la pénétrer totalement.

Dans cette position elle était à ma merci et j'ai joui rapidement, tandis que ses doigts caressaient doucement mes cheveux sur ma nuque.

J'étais un peu perdu et désorienté, parce que le plaisir avait été fort, si fort que je ne savais pas si nous venions de baiser ou de faire l'amour.

Je ne me suis pas posé de questions très longtemps, parce qu'Emmett est arrivé alors que j'étais encore en elle, la jouissance refluant doucement de mon ventre.

Il s'est posément déshabillé et j'ai roulé sur le coté. Il a attrapé Lili par les hanches et l'a tiré à lui.

Il l'a pénétrée, gentiment mais fermement, et l'espace d'une seconde il m'a semblé deviner dans le regard d'Alice quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur, mais tout de suite Lili a pris le dessus et elle s'est mise à gémir de plaisir sous les poussées d'Emmett.

Je me suis agenouillé pour caresser ses seins, dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser et j'ai fermé mon esprit aux questions qu'il se posait.

Depuis j'avais réussi à avoir Lili pour moi tout seul plusieurs fois, et dans ces moments là c'était tellement différent, je la prenais beaucoup plus lentement, plus doucement, presque tendrement. Je crois qu'elle appréciait, même si nous n'en parlions jamais. Dans ces moments là je peux dire avec certitude que j'aimais Lili, même si c'était un amour égoïste et éphémère.

Jasper et moi n'en parlions jamais.

Depuis que nous couchions avec Lili notre amitié avait évolué.

Ce n'était pas facile d'être naturels tous les deux, alors que 20 minutes plus tôt nous avions joui en même temps en investissant le corps de Lili.

Emmett était reposant, lui ne se posait pas de questions, il se contentait de profiter de la vie.

Parfois nous avions des moments de complicité masculine, quand nous regardions les matchs de football ou de baseball à la TV tous les trois, pendant qu'Alice chantait à tue tête dans sa chambre, comme si nous pouvions oublier trois secondes qu'elle était parmi nous.

J'aimais passer du temps avec Emmett et Jasper. J'aimais qu'ils soient là, j'aimais l'idée de ne pas être le seul à profiter d'elle.

Je crois que quand l'incident est survenu, chacun de nous trois savait parfaitement qu'Alice n'allait pas bien.

C'était un lundi matin et nous avions passé le WE à faire l'amour.

J'étais fatigué, et j'avais déposé un Emmett aux yeux ensommeillés à coté du gymnase. Jasper n'avait pas meilleure mine que nous, mais Alice était déjà dans la cuisine en train de préparer le café quand nous avions rejoint la cuisine.

Elle était pale, les traits tirés, mais souriante.

Nous lui avons souri et l'avons embrassé en partant, parce qu'elle ne commençait les cours qu'à 9h00.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que si j'avais eu la chance de commencer à 9h00 je serais encore pieuté, puis de m'être fait la réflexion qu'Alice ne dormait jamais beaucoup.

Il était 9h35 quand mon portable a vibré.

J'ai discrètement regardé quel correspondant essayait de me joindre, et mon cœur s'est serré en voyant « Jazzy » apparaître sur mon écran.

J'ai attrapé mes affaires et ai quitté l'amphi, certain qu'il y avait un souci.

Il y en avait un.

La voie affolée de Jasper m'a annoncé qu'Alice venait d'avoir un malaise en plein cours. La directrice se son école de stylisme avait appelé Jazz, parce que c'était le numéro qu'Alice lui avait donné.

Nous avons foncé en silence pour la récupérer.

J'ai eu un choc en entrant dans le bureau.

Depuis quand Alice était –elle aussi pale ? Aussi maigre ? Aussi pitoyable ?

Jasper a réfréné un sanglot et l'a prise dans ses bras, pendant que je rassurais la directrice :

« Oui ne vous en faites pas, nous allons nous occuper d'elle, nous l'amenons consulter tout de suite »

J'ai prit le volant et Jazz s'est installé à l'arrière, Alice dans les bras.

Elle nous a remercié d'une toute petite voix, avant de se laisser aller contre Jasper, les yeux clos.

Elle n'a réagit qu'en constatant que le trajet durait anormalement longtemps.

« On va ou ? »

« À l'hôpital »

« Non ! »

Sa voix était affolée, mais Jasper l'a fait taire d'un baiser.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai appelé Emmett dès que nous avons été garé. A sa voix j'ai compris que lui aussi était inquiet, que lui aussi culpabilisait.

Comme Alice refusait de venir, Jasper l'a porté jusqu'au bureau de mon père.

Alice fulminait de toutes ses faibles forces :

« Je ne savais pas que ton père était médecin Edward ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Quand mon père a vu Alice il a un peu pâlit.

Il savait parfaitement qui était Alice, j'avais déjà parlé à mes parents de mes colocataires, sans bien sur préciser nos relations.

Il l'a auscultée, puis nous a fait sortir, Jasp et moi.

Dans la salle d'attente nous sommes restés silencieux, ne parlant que pour expliquer brièvement la situation à Emmett quand il a nous a rejoint, encore à moitié en tenue de foot.

Mon père nous a fait entrer dans son bureau au bout d'un long moment, l'air soucieux.

Alice était redevenue elle-même, le visage buté.

Mon père s'est adressé à nous trois :

« Votre amie ne va pas bien. Elle est totalement épuisée, au bout du rouleau. Elle est dénutrie et sa tension est dangereusement basse. Son état exige de l'hospitaliser, mais elle refuse. Elle est majeure et je ne peux pas l'y contraindre, alors je voudrais que vous essayez de lui faire entendre raison. »

Emmett a pali, il s'est approché d'Alice et l'a soulevée comme si elle avait été une plume.

Il a regardé mon père et a demandé :

« Je l'amène ou ? »

Alice a protesté, mais je crois qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour imposer sa volonté.

Jasper lui a déposé un baiser sur la joue, et lui a juré de ne pas la laisser seule, parce que visiblement, l'hôpital la terrorisait.

Une fois installée dans un lit, elle paraissait si menue et faible que les remords m'ont sauvagement étreint le cœur.

Comment avions nous pu profiter d'elle, alors qu'elle était si fragile ?

Une infirmière l'a perfusée, et a déposé devant elle un plateau repas.

Alice a été prise de nausées en voyant la nourriture accumulée devant elle et Emmett a sorti le plateau.

D'une voie tremblante il lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait envie de manger.

Alice n'a pas répondu, et j'ai insisté :

« Qu'est qui te ferait envie ma puce ? Qu'est ce que tu aimes manger ? »

Je me suis senti mal, parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas ce qu'Alice aimait manger.

Je pouvais dire avec certitude que Jasper adorait le chocolat et le fromage, que sa viande préférée était le veau, qu'Emmett aimait son steak bleu, qu'il préférait les pommes de terre au riz et aux pâtes, mes trois amis savaient parfaitement que j'adorais les lasagnes et la cuisine mexicaine, mais aucun de nous trois n'était capable de dire ce qu'Alice aimait manger. Nous savions qu'elle buvait des litres de thé et de café, mais l'avions-nous déjà vue réellement manger ?

Je savais que sa position préférée au lit était l'amazone, qu'elle pleurait souvent après avoir eu un orgasme, qu'elle aimait qu'on soit deux pour s'occuper de ses seins, mais j'étais incapable de dire si elle aimait mieux les doonuts ou les muffins…

Jasper s'est passé la main dans les cheveux et il est sorti de la pièce.

Il est revenu 20 minutes plus tard, avec du pain frais et des fruits.

C'était une excellente idée, et il s'est assis à coté d'Alice pour la faire manger, littéralement.

Emmett est retourné à l'entraînement, en nous disant qu'il reviendrait en fin d'après-midi.

Je me suis installé de l'autre coté du lit, et Jasper et moi avons bataillé deux heures durant, alternant les suppliques, les promesses et les chatouilles pour faire avaler à Alice 18 grains de raisin, le quart d'une pomme et deux morceaux de pain complet.

Elle était épuisée et quand l'infirmière est venue lui injecter un tranquillisant à 18h00 elle n'a pas eu la force de protester.

En la regardant dormir d'un sommeil agité, j'ai à nouveau senti la culpabilité m'étreindre : quand avais-je vu Alice dormir ?

Cette nuit là c'est Jasper qui est resté avec elle, tandis qu'Emmett et moi tournions en rond dans cette maison ou tout nous rappelait Alice, et même Lili.

Je suis allé me coucher à 21h00, et je n'ai pas réussit à dormir.

Le lendemain matin Jasper nous a téléphoné pour nous dire qu'Alice allait pouvoir sortir dans la matinée.

Nous l'avons ramenée triomphalement à la maison.

Emmett lui a passé un savon monstre, qu'elle a écouté sans broncher.

Je lui ai cuisiné du poisson et des légumes, et Jasper est allé lui acheté du chocolat au riz soufflé, parce qu'elle a avoué aimer ça.

Nous étions trois pour surveiller qu'elle mange et elle s'est tenue à carreau, mangeant sagement tout ce qu'on lui servait.

Elle prenait bien son traitement aussi.

En quelques jours elle a paru retapée. Elle avait gagné quelques kilos et son visage était rose, plus rond aussi.

Elle était encore plus belle.

Nous avions eu une discussion tous les trois, Emmett, Jasper et moi. Nous avions convenu de ne plus la toucher, attendant de voir comment elle allait réagir. Nous ne l'avions pas formulé à voix haute, mais nous savions qu'elle allait mal, de manière beaucoup plus profonde qu'il n'était possible de régler avec du poisson, du chocolat et de l'affection.

Jasper était comme fou. Il a toujours été sensible, et voir Alice aller mal lui était insupportable.

Au bout d'une semaine Lili est revenue.

Une nuit j'ai été réveillé par une caresse légère sur ma joue, et j'ai découvert Lili, nue et souriante, qui m'a prit par la main pour m'entraîner dans la chambre d'Emmett, ou se trouvaient déjà Jasper et lui.

Aucun de nous trois n'avait eu de rapports depuis son hospitalisation, et nos belles résolutions ont fondu comme neige au soleil quand elle nous a demandé de nous occuper d'elle.

Emmett a fait preuve d'un minimum de douceur. Jasper le surveillait, n'hésitant pas à dégager Lili de son étreinte s'il trouvait qu'Em' y allait trop fort.

Cette nuit là nous avons freiné nos ardeurs.

Notre objectif était le plaisir de Lili. Avant toute chose. C'est Jasper, comme souvent, qui lui a fait atteindre l'orgasme en la léchant avec passion.

Emmett a joui au fond de son ventre, Jasper et moi dans sa bouche. Puis nous avons exigé qu'elle dorme.

Sans nous concerter, Emmett et moi avons quitté la chambre, moi pour rejoindre la mienne, Emmett pour emprunter celle de Jazz, quand elle s'est endormie lovée contre Jasper, accrochée à son cou.

Je savais déjà que ça n'allait plus durer longtemps, mais j'ai fermé les yeux, sourd et aveugle à ce qui se passait devant moi. Je me suis simplement jurer d'en profiter encore, au maximum, et d'être attentif à elle, parce qu'il n'y avait que nous, pour nous soucier d'elle.

-

-

-

_**Vous pensiez vraiment qu'Alice allait bien ? Vous vous trompiez ! Ne vous en faites pas : je sais exactement ou je vais dans cette histoire, et si le prochain chapitre est un lemon pur et dur, dès le chapitre suivant les choses évolueront. Bella et Rosalie n'apparaîtront que dans le 4° chapitre.**_


	4. le retour d'Emmett

**_chapitre qui est un lemon pur et dur._**

**_Les choses évolueront plus vite aprés. _**

**_Ne vous en faites pas pour Alice, elle sera soutenue et entourée. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que personne n'a trouvé ce qu'elle a, les raisons pour lesquelles elle a ce comportement sexuel boulimique et incroyable..._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Alice allait mieux, elle mangeait toujours sous la surveillance de l'un d'entre nous le matin et le soir, et elle s'était remplumée.

A tel point qu'à présent elle faisait sacrément envie, et pas qu'à nous...

Elle nous racontait souvent, en regardant Jasper dans les yeux, qu'elle était courtisée jusque dans la rue.

Cela ne nous faisait pas rire.

Lili était à nous.

Nous avions repris nos habitudes de sexe un peu à outrance, mais Jasper veillait au grain et nous faisions attention de ne pas épuiser Lili. Nous n'avions plus droit qu'à la prendre d'une seule manière à chaque fois, et une seule fois par qui faisait tout de même à Lili trois rapports par jour, et parfois plus, parce que régulièrement l'un de nous trois réussissait à l'avoir pour lui seul un moment dans la journée.

Un soir par semaine nous faisions relache, et je m'étais rendu compte qu'Alice dormait beaucoup plus.

Par contre elle avait tendance à faire des cauchemars.

Bien sur, il y avait des dérapages...

Fin novembre, Emmett était parti 5 jours pour un séjour d'entraînement en Floride.

Jasper et moi avions partagé Lili, passant nos nuits tous les trois dans l'immense lit d'Em', à l'aimer avec une tendresse à laquelle nous n'étions pas habitués.

Le dernier jour, j'avais hâte qu'Emmett revienne.

Je me sentais assez mal, pour une raison que j'avais du mal à m'expliquer.

Le plaisir physique était toujours aussi intense, mais je sentais très nettement que Lili m'échappait.

La dernière nuit avant le retour d'Emmett, alors même que j'étais au fond de la féminité de Lili, tandis que Jasper investissait son autre intimité, malgré les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle poussait, j'avais eu le sentiment soit qu'il manquait quelqu'un, soit que j'étais en trop.

Je n'avais pas tardé à jouir, puis j'avais prétexté des cours à revoir pour m'isoler dans ma chambre, tentant de me fermer aux bruits explicites qui me parvenaient de la chambre d'Emmett.

Le vendredi soir, nous étions installés à la cuisine, en train de manger un plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise, le regard bleu de Jazz ne quittant pas l'assiette d'Alice,surveillant chaque bouchée qu'elle prenait, quand Emmett est arrivé.

La porte d'entrée a claqué, il s'est engouffré dans la cuisine, a jeté son sac par terre et a empoigné Alice, la soulevant de sa chaise comme une plume, il l'a serrée contre lui en cherchant ses lèvres avec avidité.

Il l'a débarrassée du tee shirt de Jasper qu'elle portait et Jazz et moi n'avons eu que le temps d'enlever les assiettes avant qu'il ne l'allonge sur la table, lui arrachant son shorty avec fièvre.

Il a rapidement déboutonné sa braguette et nous avons pu constater que son érection était impressionnante.

Il a pénétré Lili très profondément d'emblée, lui arrachant des cris, et a longuement gémit quand enfin il a été au fond d'elle. Il l'a maintenue fermement par les hanches sur la table, et a donné un rythme très puissant.

Jasper embrassait Lili, caressant ses seins avec douceur, sans doute pour contrebalancer les assauts virils d'Emmett et je me suis emparé de force d'un des seins de Lili, mettant son mamelon en feu, à force de le titiller.

Emmett a retourné Lili comme une crêpe, avant de la faire se cambrer au maximum et de la faire crier, à la fois de plaisir et d'intensité, en la prenant d'une manière si incroyablement érotique que ni Jasper ni moi n'avons pu résister.

Nous nous sommes déshabillés et à tour de rôle nous avons présenté nos membres devant la bouche de Lili.

Jasper a joui le premier entre ses lèvres et j'ai regardé Lili avaler le sperme de mon meilleur ami, la queue frémissante.

Emmett avait joui au fond de son ventre entre temps, mais son orgasme n'avait pas fait faiblir son érection, et je lui ai laissé le temps de pénétrer doucement le petit trou de notre petite fée, tandis que Jasper caressait son clitoris pour l'aider à se détendre. Une fois qu'elle a été totalement ouverte pour Em', elle a prit enfin mon membre dans sa bouche et je l'ai guidée, mes doigts caressant sa nuque. Sa bouche était incroyablement douce et sa langue me rendait fou. J'ai jouis en criant et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la regarder avaler ma semence.

Emmett s'enfonçait en elle avec force et rapidité et il a renversé la tête en arrière, se déversant en elle en râlant, Lili a crié à son tour, gémissant le nom de Jazz qui venait de la faire partir dans le plaisir en la caressant comme elle aimait.

Emmett a quitté son corps non sans avoir déposer une pluie de baisers sur son dos et ses fesses, la remerciant pour le plaisir incroyable qu'elle venait de lui procurer.

Lili s'est assise sur la table, et a souri malicieusement à Emmett :

« Toi, tu n'as rien eu à te mettre sous la dent de toute la semaine ! »

« Rien du tout ! Une horreur ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'ai du me branler comme un gosse ! J'ai pas ramolli depuis ce matin, j'avais tellement envie de toi que je serais venu te chercher à l'école, s'il avait fallut ! »

Nous avons éclaté de rire et Emmett a longuement embrassé Lili, avant de monter prendre une douche.

Quand il est sorti de la salle de bain nous l'attendions tous les trois sur son lit, Jasper caressant la petite minette de Lili, et moi jouant avec ses seins.

Emmett était déjà à nouveau dur et Lili lui a lancé un sourire carnassier.

Elle l'a fait allonger sur le lit et a entrepris de lui offrir une fabuleuse fellation.

Emmett gémissait sous les coups de langue habiles de Lili et Jasper et moi sommes de nouveau devenus durs en regardant ce spectacle magnifique.

Au bout de quelques minutes Jasper a soulevé Lili, déclanchant les grognements de frustration d'Em, il s'est allongé sur le dos et Lili est venue s'empaler sur son sexe tendu à bloc.

Emmett et moi avons haleté en regardant le sexe de Jasper glisser difficilement à l'intérieur de la petite chatte de Lili.

Quand elle a commencé à onduler les hanches, provoquant leurs cris de plaisir à tous les deux, je suis venu me positionner derrière elle.

J'ai longuement caressé ses hanches et ses fesses tout en parsemant son cou de baisers, jusqu'à ce que je sois sur qu'elle soit prête à me recevoir.

J'ai fait appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas brusquer les choses quand ma queue a doucement réussi à s'introduire entre ses reins. La pénétrer de cette façon là était tout simplement divin, et plus encore en sentant la bite de Jasper à travers la fine paroi s'activer en elle aussi.

Comme toujours, une fois que j'ai réussit à envahir totalement son antre, elle s'est mise à crier, la tête renversée en arrière, la pointe de ses seins dressés sous les caresses d'Emmett.

Les sensations étaient indescriptibles.

Emmett n'a pas tenu longtemps et il s'est positionné de telle façon qu'elle n'ait qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour le sucer, ce qu'elle a fait sans se faire prier.

Chacun d'entre nous avait non seulement la sensation physique formidable d'être en elle, mais également le spectacle génial de voir une fille donner du plaisir à plusieurs hommes en même temps.

Nous parvenions toujours à l'orgasme rapidement, cette fois c'est Emmett qui est venu le premier, se déversant en longues giclées dans la bouche de Lili, qui a fermé les yeux pour avaler sa semence.

Je n'ai pas résisté à ce spectacle et j'ai joui en elle, si profondément enfoncé que j'ai eu du mal à me retirer d'elle.

Une fois qu'Em' et moi avons quitté son corps, Jasper l'a doucement retournée sur le dos et il s'est concentré sur son plaisir à elle.

Elle l'a supplié de la prendre plus fort, et quand Jazz a repoussé la main d'Emmett qui voulait caresser son petit bouton de plaisir, nous avons su qu'il voulait que ce soit sa queue à lui qui la comble, et rien d'autre.

Lili a passé ses jambes autour du bassin de Jasper, lui permettant ainsi de la pénétrer très profondément, et rapidement Jasper ne s'est plus maîtrisé.

Quand Lili a crié le nom de Jazz sous la jouissance, il est venu lui aussi, longuement, pleurant et riant.

Seuls au monde.

Je me suis levé et j'ai regardé Em'.

Mais lui avait à nouveau la trique et il a demandé à Lili de finir la nuit avec lui seul.

Il posait la question à Lili mais regardait Jazz, qui a hoché la tête à contre cœur.

Je me suis endormi tard, parce qu'Emmett, qui avait du se réfréner 5 jours durant, a fait l'amour à Lili des heures durant.

A 5h00 du matin j'ai été réveillé par une trique d'enfer, et je suis allé rejoindre Emmett et Lili.

Mais elle n'était plus là, et je suis allé dans sa chambre, ou elle n'était pas non plus.

Je suis entré dans la chambre de Jasper, et je les ai trouvés, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me suis installé doucement sur Lili, lui ai écarté les jambes et l'ai pénétré avec douceur. Elle a un peu gémit dans son sommeil, mais elle devait être épuisée et ne s'est pas réveillée.

Par contre, Jazz a ouvert les yeux, et il m'a regardé silencieusement aller et venir dans la petite minette d'Alice.

Je la pénétrais très profondément, avant de sortir de son corps et m'enfoncer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Je n'ai pas été long à venir, et j'ai explosé de plaisir en râlant. Lili a joui aussi, à moitié endormie, en murmurant le prénom de Jasper, qui souriait d'un sourire victorieux.

Une fois que j'ai eu prit mon plaisir, j'ai roulé sur le coté, observant Jasper se masturber pour finir par éjaculer sur le ventre de Lili.

J'ai comprit qu'il avait peur que cela fasse trop pour elle, et je me suis mentalement traité de salaud.

Lili a à nouveau sombré dans un profond sommeil, et je suis retourné dans ma chambre finir ma nuit, persuadé qu'il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair très bientôt.

-

-

-

_**Explications et décisions au prochain chapitre !**_


	5. la Lili de Jazzy

**_Voici le chapitre ou on apprend ce qui est arrivé à Alice: attention, ça peut être choqaunt (rien de graphique). Merci de votre fidélité!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Le lendemain du retour d'Emmett, un samedi, j'ai dormi jusqu'à prêt de midi.

J'ai été réveillé par un cri.

Un hurlement plutôt.

J'ai bondi dans mon lit et je me suis précipité dans le couloir, me heurtant à Emmett, aussi groggy que moi.

Les hurlements provenaient de la chambre de Jazz et nous nous y sommes engouffrés.

Alice hurlait, les yeux fous, assise seule dans le lit.

Emmett l'a pris dans ses bras tandis que j'essayais de l'empêcher de se griffer le visage.

Mais elle continuait de hurler, bien qu'elle soit visiblement encore endormie.

Jasper est arrivé en courant, nu et trempé, sortant visiblement de la douche.

Il a prit Alice par les épaules et lui a parlé. Elle s'est alors jetée à son cou en hoquetant, et s'est calmée progressivement, jusqu'à finir par murmurer « non non non » de plus en plus faiblement.

Jasper la berçait comme un bébé, embrassant chacune de ses larmes.

Nous étions tous sous le choc. Alice faisait souvent de cauchemars, mais jamais aussi graves ni aussi impressionnants…

Je suis allé lui faire couler un bain, parce qu'elle était en sueur, et que sur son ventre et ses cuisses nos spermes à tous les trois s'étalaient et que ça me faisait honte.

Emmett était pale.

Nous n'avons rien dit, mais je savais qu'il se doutait lui aussi de quelque chose.

Il est sorti et quand il est revenu j'étais dans la cuisine en train de faire le café.

Jasper et Alice étaient dans la salle de bains.

Emmett ramenait des beignets et 5 tablettes de chocolat au riz soufflé.

Nous nous sommes assis à table et avons regardé refroidir le café sans prononcer un mot .

Jasper est descendu vers 15h00, les traits tirés.

Il m'a dit qu'Alice voulait me parler. Emmett l'a fixé et Jasper lui a dit qu'elle préférait nous parler un par un.

Mes pieds pesaient des tonnes dans les escaliers.

Je suis entré dans la chambre de Jasper. Alice était assise devant son bureau, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise appartenant à Jasper. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle pleurait, mais elle avait l'air soulagée.

Je me suis assis en face d'elle et j'ai attendu.

Elle m'a parlé sans me regarder.

Je m'étais préparé à entendre le pire, mais ce qui est venu a dépassé l'entendement.

« J'avais 13 ans, et je ne mangeais presque plus. Mes parents ont fini par le remarquer, bien que je ne les intéresse pas beaucoup.J'ai été hospitalisée en unité d'ado, mais en psychiatrie.

On m'a perfusée, puis ils ont mis en place le protocole traditionnel, pour me faire manger.

Des points accumulés en mangeant, qui me donnaient droit à des avantages. J'ai cédé, un peu, pour avoir des livres.

Mais je n'avançais pas vite alors mes parents m'ont changé d'hôpital.

Je suis allée dans une clinique privée, sans doute très chère. Les méthodes étaient différentes. C'était de la thérapie de groupe des trucs comme ça.

La journée c'était très respectable comme établissement.

Mais la nuit…

Je croyais faire des rêvais toutes les nuits, de rêves atroces.

Jusqu'au matin ou j'ai vu les traces sur mon corps. Ils me droguaient le soir, pour que je me laisse faire, que je ne me rende pas compte... Mais les marques sur mes cuisses, la douleur dans mon ventre, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir révé.

Alors un soir j'ai fait semblant de prendre les cachets…Je l'ai regretté tu sais . Parce qu'il valait mieux que je ne me rende pas compte. Je ne sais plus exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Je ne pouvais pas résister, ils me tenaient.

Le soir suivant, j'ai repris les cachets et j'ai mangé, parce qu'il fallait que je sorte de là.

Mes parents venaient me voir tous les mois, et ils m'ont sorti au bout de deux mois. Je leur ai raconté.

Pas tout, mais de toutes façons ils ne m'ont pas cru. Ou fait semblant de ne pas me croire .

Pour eux, de toutes façons c'était réglé : j'étais folle, définitivement.

Le jour de mes 18 ans je me suis barrée, et le moins que mon père pouvait faire c'était de me donner du fric, il achetait mon silence, mais je me dégouttais tellement moi-même que je n'en étais pas à ça prêt.

Pendant un an j'ai à peu prêt tout essayé je pense. L'alcool, le sexe, la drogue…Enfin le sexe ça faisait longtemps, depuis ma sortie de la clinique, je me suis jurée que c'était moi qui déciderai. Je croyais aller très bien, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Emmett, qui était pas dealer ou violent... Je suis venue m'installer ici parce que sinon j'allais me retrouver sur le trottoir, et j'avais encore suffisamment de dignité pour essayer de retarder ça. »

Elle s'est tue un moment et j'essayais simplement de réguler ma respiration, en proie à tellement d'émotions que je ne savais pas comment j'allais gérer ça.

La colère prédominait, l'envie de retrouver ces fils de putes qui avaient violé si sordidement notre petite Lili, et les massacrer…Et puis la compassion, la culpabilité aussi, l'envie de résoudre tout ça, sans savoir comment m'y prendre.

Alice s'est mise à pleurer :

« Je te dégouttes hein ? »

« NON ! bien sur que non ! Je suis en colère contre ceux qui t'ont fait ça, mais pas contre toi ! »

Je me suis levé pour la prendre sur mes genoux et ses sanglots ont redoublés.

« Je n'ai plus aucune chance maintenant, il ne voudra jamais de moi ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse tu sais, et depuis que je le suis c'est pire, les souvenirs remontent à la surface, et des envies aussi, l'envie d'être une fille normale, de vivre une histoire d'amour, d'être avec un garçon qui m'aimerait…mais il ne voudra jamais de moi, je suis pire qu'une pute »

Je l'ai câliné parce que sa souffrance était palpable, et parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais perdre Lili définitivement.

Je me suis décidé :

« Il t'aime aussi, ne t'en fais pas, je connais bien Jazz et crois moi il est très amoureux de toi… »

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis remémoré comment Jasper tenait Alice serrée contre lui, comment il la protégeait de la sexualité assez brusque d'Emmett, comment il prononçait son prénom, comment il la regardait, la manière dont il surveillait ce qu'elle mangeait, la douceur de ses gestes quand il lui faisait l'amour, son sourire quand Alice paraissait joyeuse, les attentions dont il faisait preuve envers elle, ce qu'il était prêt à accepter pour elle, et puis j'ai souri en pensant que Alice ne jouissait plus qu'avec Jazz, en murmurant son nom, qu'elle dormait toujours avec lui, qu'elle portait constamment ses fringues, qu'elle l'appelait lui en cas de problème, que son visage s'éclairait quand il entrait dans la pièce, que c'était lui qui avait le premier entendu son récit douloureux.

Emmett et moi adorions Alice, mais Jasper l'aimait.

C'était la Lili de Jazzy.

Alors, une dernière fois, j'ai laissé mes lèvres se presser contre celle de Lili, puis j'ai déposé Alice sur la chaise et j'ai quitté la chambre de Jasper, pour qu'elle puisse parler à Emmett.

Dans la cuisine, Jasper était désemparé, et je lui ai souri, difficilement.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Il a relevé la tête, surpris.

« Oui » a-t-il simplement reconnu.

« Elle est à toi. Je ne la toucherai plus jamais, et Em' non plus. Elle donne l'air d'aller moins bien, mais en fait c'est parce qu'elle commence à guérir, grâce à toi .elle a besoin de toi »

« Je sais » a murmuré mon meilleur ami.

Quand Emmett est redescendu, peu de temps après, blanc comme un linge, Jasper est monté la rejoindre.

Emmett et moi sommes allés à la salle de sport et nous avons cogné dans des sacs de boxe tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Par moments la rage m'aveuglait, et le fait de frapper me soulageait, puis à d'autres moment je me sentais mieux, je me disait qu'elle allait guérir, que nous ne l'avions pas trop amochée, qu'elle était forte, terriblement forte.

Nous avons parlé un peu sur le chemin du retour, et Emmett voulait retrouver les agresseurs d'Alice, mais elle ne pouvait que donner quelques prénoms : James, Laurent, Félix, Marcus…

Quand nous sommes rentrés, Jasper était assis sur le canapé, Alice sur genoux. Leurs yeux brillaient, ils étaient heureux.

Mon cœur s'est un peu serré, mais Alice était méconnaissable.

Et puis, finalement, les choses se sont mises en place.

Emmett sortait beaucoup, mais moi je n'avais plus trop envie.

Jasper a emménagé dans la chambre d'Alice, et à nouveau une routine s'est installée.

Dans les dernières semaines de l'année, j'ai trouvé des filles à la fac, pour occuper quelques soirées, mais je n'en ai jamais ramenée une seule à la coloc, pas plus qu'Emmett.

L'ambiance était bonne, mais un peu tendue.

Et c'est Alice qui a eu l'idée.

Elle allait chez un psy trois fois par semaine depuis fin décembre, et Jasper l'avait présentée à ses parents pour Noël.

J'avais passé Noël dans ma famille, mais nous passions le réveillon tous ensemble.

A minuit nous avons échangé des baisers, et livré nos bonnes résolutions.

Alice a suggéré qu'on prenne un colocataire de plus.

Il y avait une chambre vide.

Et un nouveau venu, qui ne connaitrait pas notre histoire commune allégerait l'ambiance.

Alice a souri devant notre enthousiasme.

« Si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien que ça soit une fille, j'ai envie d'avoir une copine ! »

On a tous dit OK, nous aimions tous Alice, suffisamment pour accepter tout ce qui lui permettrait d'aller mieux.

3 jours plus tard, je suis rentré pour trouver Emmett, Alice et Jasper dans le salon, l'air assez embêtés.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Alice a ricané :

« J'ai trouvé une fille, pour la coloc. Elle est avec moi, dans mon groupe de parole »

Ah oui, son groupe de parole de filles victimes de viols collectifs…

« Ben, ou est le souci ? »

Jasper a caressé la joue d'Alice.

« Moi aussi j'en ai trouvé une ! J'ai posé pour des photos pour un shampoing cet après midi et la fille qui posait avec moi cherche un logement. Je lui ai proposé la coloc...Elle ne va pas tarder je pense… »

« Et ma copine doit arriver dans une demi heure ! »

Emmett a soupiré :

« Il va falloir choisir ! »

Ca ne me posait pas de souci, je savais déjà qu'on choisirait la copine d'Alice, de toutes façons.

La sonnette a retenti 10 minutes plus tard, et quand Jasper est revenu avec la fille qui avait posé avec lui, j'ai senti une colère incroyable s'emparer de moi.

-

-

-

**_L'histoire d'Alice est malheureusement relativement courante, parfois les personnes victimes de viols sur un long moment réagissent en devenant boulimique de sexe. Mais Alice va aller mieux, grâce à Jasper.(et aux autres colocataires !)_**


	6. désir et colère

**_Voilà Bella et Rosalie! Peu d'entre vous ont compris qui Jasper avait amené!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La colère me consumait tout entier.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, en plus.

Je ne connaissais pas cette fille.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Pourtant je la reconnaissais.

C'était elle.

La fille « parfaite ».

_Je la haïssais au fur et à mesure qu'elle m'obligeait à la désirer..._

Je suis resté planté au milieu du salon, à la regarder.

A priori elle n'avait rien d'un mannequin, elle n'était pas très grande, et sa beauté était très naturelle.

Mais je comprenais qu'elle ait fait de la pub pour du shampoing, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains, lumineux, épais, soyeux et bouclés.

Elle se tenait gauchement devant nous, visiblement intimidée, rougissante, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle portait un jean et un pull noir trop grand et à nouveau la colère m'a fait serré les poings.

Cette fille était magnifique, c'était criminel qu'elle se cache ainsi.

Elle paraissait jeune, très jeune.

Je me suis obligé à respirer calmement quand Jasper me l'a présenté.

« Edward, je te présente Bella »

Alors que Alice l'avait serrée contre elle et qu'Emmett lui avait fait la bise, je me suis contenté de lui adresser un signe de la main, sous le regard surpris de Jazz.

Alice a fait asseoir la fille sur le canapé et a entrepris de lui expliquer qu'elle devrait porter d'autres vêtements.

Je me suis senti soulagé. Bella allait s'enfuir d'elle-même et mes problèmes seraient réglés.

La sonnette a retenti à nouveau et Alice a sautillé pour aller répondre.

Elle est revenue avec une créature d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Un jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, grande et blonde, un physique de rêve, des yeux d'un bleu perçant, et j'ai vu littéralement la mâchoire d'Emmett tomber par terre. Moi elle ne me faisait aucun effet. C'était l'autre qui me rendait dingue…

J'ai été totalement rassuré, Alice allait voter pour elle, puisque c'était sa copine, Jasper ne contredirait jamais Alice, Emmett la voyait déjà dans son lit et moi j'allais être débarrassé de la fille qui me faisait sentir si bizarre.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle.

A un moment j'ai même du me tenir au rebord de la table tellement j'avais envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, la monter dans ma chambre, lui faire l'amour comme un fou et ne jamais la laisser repartir.

J'ai quitté le salon parce que je m'étais mit à trembler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine, me servir une bière.

Je les entendais rire dans le salon.

Elle allait partir, et ne jamais revenir et cette pensée me rendait fou, littéralement.

Jasper est venu me rejoindre.

Monsieur sixième sens…

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? »

J'ai menti.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, envie de vomir… »

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement faux, cette fille me rendait littéralement malade…

« Va t'allonger…Alice discute avec Bella et Rosalie, il y en a pour un moment… »

Je n'avais même pas entendu que la blonde s'appelait Rosalie.

Je suis monté m'allonger, sans parvenir à me détendre, et j'ai commis la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

Alice a bien travaillé.

Plus tard j'ai appris que elle aussi avait eu le coup de foudre (amical) pour Bella.

Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper Rosalie non plus.

Je l'ai vue arriver dans ma chambre, seule.

Elle m'a fait le coup de la moue boudeuse et du regard suppliant.

J'ai compris qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose, et j'ai pensé sur le coup qu'elle voulait que je laisse ma chambre à Rosalie.

Mais je m'étais un peu trompé…

« Edward…elles sont formidables toutes les deux, tu sais…je ne peux pas choisir, et Jazz non plus… »

Elle n'a rien précisé pour Emmett mais je savais que lui devait être en train de baver en regardant Blondie avec des yeux de cocker.

Je n'ai pourtant rien vu venir.

Alice a du me mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Edwaaaaard…puisque Emmett est souvent en déplacement, vous pourriez partager la même chambre…Comme ça on peut les accueillir toutes les deux ! »

J'ai bondit sur mon lit :

« QUOI ? Que je partage ma chambre avec Em' ? »

Alice m'a traîtreusement sauté au cou :

« S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ?! Ça me ferait TELLEMENT plaisir ! Et ça m'aiderait TELLEMENT ! »

« Mais elles n'ont qu'à partager la même chambres ELLES ! »

Alice a eu l'air choqué :

« Mais…elles ne se connaissent pas encore ! »

« Alice…je »

« Oh merci Edward ! MERCI ! Je le savais, je le savais que ma chance allait tourner ! »

Je n'avais pas dit oui, mais Alice m'avait eu.

Le soir même je me suis retrouvé à dormir roulé en boule sur le canapé de la chambre d'Emmett, l'estomac criant famine parce que j'avais refusé de manger avec eux, prétextant toujours être malade, pour éviter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que Bella, après avoir écouter plus de deux heures durant Emmett me vanter les mérites de Rosalie, qui était si belle et si courageuse et si intelligente et si tellement de choses que j'en avais la nausée.

Je n'avais fait que croiser la demoiselle, mais son passé (nous savions tous qu'elle avait été victime d'un viol même si nous n'avions pas de détails) et son air hautain me laissait à penser qu'Emmett allait ramer, et pas un peu.

J'étais dans un état second.

J'allais devoir fuir cette colocation dont j'avais eu moi-même l'idée…

A minuit je n'ai plus tenu et je suis descendu à pas de loup dans la cuisine pour me faire un sandwich.

Mais je me suis immobilisé sur le seuil de la porte.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de lait et un bouquin devant elle, Bella était là, perdue dans ses pensées.

Je l'ai regardée un moment, elle ne portait qu'un grand tee shirt en guise de pyjama et j'ai déglutis péniblement.

Elle s'est aperçue de ma présence et s'est levée brusquement en rougissant.

Elle s'est cogné le genou et a sautillé à cause de la douleur en bégayant :

« Oh...euh, Edward c'est ça ? »

« Ouais »

« Je…je n'arrivais pas à dormir…tu …tu vas mieux ? »

« mmmh »

Je me comportais comme un idiot mais elle me faisait tellement envie que tout ce que je souhaitais à cet instant c'était de la prendre sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine.

Je me suis dirigé vers le frigo sans la regarder, et me suis fait un sandwich au fromage sans même lui en proposer un.

Elle a un peu essayé d'engager la conversation, mais je lui ai répondu par onomatopées, sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil, en tentant de garder (péniblement) mon self control.

Au bout d'un moment elle m'a annoncé retourner se coucher (elle occupait mon ancienne chambre) et elle a rapidement lavé sa tasse et ramassé son livre.

Je lui tournais toujours le dos mais je l'ai parfaitement entendue se prendre le pied dans la chaise et s'étaler par terre.

Je l'ai ramassée, le cœur battant, et l'ai remise sur ses pieds.

Oh putain son odeur.

Elle sentait la fraise, et une odeur de fleur aussi.

La tête m'a tourné mais au lieu de me jeter sur ses lèvres je l'ai agressée :

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! »

Elle a rougit, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes et elle s'est enfuie de la cuisine.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit quasi blanche, j'ai découvert que Bella était en fac de droit elle aussi. Evidement Mademoiselle voulait devenir avocate. Elle était en première année et Alice sautait de joie à l'idée que j'allais pouvoir l'aider.

Ni Bella ni moi n'avons commenté. D'abord parce que contredire Alice est une perte de temps, et ensuite parce que ni elle ni moi (mais pour des raisons différentes) ne voulions nous retrouver dans la même pièce.

J'ai découvert aussi que Bella n'avait pas de voitures. Et que Jasper s'était proposé pour l'amener à la fac. Pour que NOUS l'amenions à la fac.

J'ai prit le volant et Jazz s'est montré galant : il a laissé Bella s'asseoir devant…

« Tu devrais t'attacher »

Elle m'a regardé en coin et s'est recroquevillée en voyant l'air furieux que je devais afficher.

Le soir, quand je suis rentré, épuisé, il n'y avait que Rosalie à la maison.

Elle n'était là que depuis 24h00 mais elle avait trouvé le moyen de se disputer avec Jake, notre voisin.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine et l'ai écoutée me raconter, furieuse, comment Jacob l'avait, selon elle, agressée parce qu'elle s'était « un peu garée » devant son portail.

Je me suis prit la tête entre les mains.

Cette colocation virait au cauchemar.

J'ai tenté de détourner l'attention de Rosalie en lui posant des questions.

J'ai découvert qu'elle avait 20 ans, et qu'elle était étudiante en pharmacie.

Bêtement je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas mannequin.

Elle a alors un peu soulevé son tee shirt et j'ai aperçue plusieurs cicatrices sur son ventre, longues et fines.

Je l'ai regardée sans comprendre et elle m'a dit, d'une voix blanche mais furieuse :

« Ils m'ont laissée pour morte, après… »

Je n'ai pas été capable de répondre autre chose que :

« Oh merde.. »

« Comme tu dis.. »

Et elle a filé dans sa chambre.

Alice allait me tuer.

Emmett allait me tuer.

Et Jasper allait les regarder faire sans intervenir.

Peut-être que je devrais aller chercher du secours auprès de Jacob Black ?

Je ruminais sombrement quand Bella est entrée.

Elle a hésité en me voyant puis a marmonné un salut à peine audible auquel je ne me suis pas donné la peine de répondre et elle a posé un sac d'épicerie sur le plan de travail, s'est débarrassée de son blouson et a sorti des casseroles du placard.

Médusé, je l'ai regardée hacher des oignons, les faire rissoler et y ajouter de la viande et des tomates.

Ca sentait tellement bon que j'ai salivé, et je me suis risqué à lui demander ce qu'elle cuisinait :

« Du chili con carne »

A-t-elle répondu sobrement.

Oh bon sang. En plus elle savait cuisiner.

Je me suis levé sans un mot et je suis allé prendre une douche.

J'allais m'appliquer à détester cette fille.

Elle était bien trop dangereuse.

Dans ma tête j'ai essayé de lister ses défauts :

-elle est maladroite

Ca m'a fait repenser à la nuit dernière, quand elle était tombée et que j'avais du la relever, et cette odeur qui m'avait presque fait perdre mes moyens.

Ma queue s'est durcie.

J'ai fermé les yeux en gémissant et reprit ma liste :

-elle est timide

Et elle rougit facilement, et cela la rend encore plus belle.

J'ai rendu les armes et je me suis caressé, pensant à elle, à son odeur, ses formes si féminines que j'avais pu sentir sous le tee shirt informe, la manière dont elle se mordait les lèvres, et même à la façon dont elle avait haché l'oignon, qui me paraissait si sensuelle, tout à coup.

La jouissance m'a fait geindre, et j'ai explosé dans ma main, furieux et soulagé tout à la fois.

Je suis descendu manger et j'ai constaté qu'Emmett essayait déjà de séduire Rosalie, qui riait à ses blagues de collégien.

Alice et Jasper roucoulaient et j'ai tenté de me concentrer sur mon assiette.

C'était le meilleur chili que j'avais jamais mangé et la rage me rendait dingue.

Je ne voulais pas. Non, je ne voulais pas que cette fille me plaise à ce point.

Elle n'était rien, elle n'était pas mieux qu'une autre.

J'étais juste en manque de sexe, et elle s'était trouvée au bon endroit au bon moment.

C'était tout.

Et j'y croyais presque.


	7. passage à l'acte

J'ai tenu bon plus d'une semaine.

Evidemment les autres se sont aperçus de mon comportement inacceptable vis-à-vis de Bella.

Emmett m'a traité d'imbécile, et il avait raison, Alice m'a dit que je la décevais et ça a été très dur, Rosalie m'a plusieurs fois craché au visage que je n'étais « qu'un mec » et je n'ai rien répondu.

Seul Jasper avait compris.

J'avais peur que la situation n'ait définitivement brisée notre amitié.

Après tout, nous avions baisé ensemble celle qui était aujourd'hui la femme de sa vie, il m'avait vu la prendre de toutes la manières possibles, il l'avait vue avaler mon sperme…

Mais finalement la situation nous a à nouveau rapprochés.

Il a comprit avant moi, mais a su être discret, me laissant cheminer moi-même dans les méandres de mes sentiments.

A nouveau nous discutions tous les deux, de longs moments, mettant nos sentiments à nus.

Il a pu me dire que oui, c'était difficile pour lui de nous voir, jour après jour, Emmett et moi, sachant ce que nous avions fait avec Alice, qu'il avait peur qu'on la lui vole, j'ai pu lui dire que c'était dur pour moi aussi, que j'aimais encore Alice, d'un amour qui était un peu plus que de la simple amitié, mais qui n'avait cependant rien à voir avec l'amour qu'il lui portait.

J'ai pu lui dire que Bella me mettait hors de moi, dans tous les sens du terme.

Que s'il s'était simplement agit de la baiser, cela serait fait depuis longtemps, mais il y avait bien autre chose dessous. Et que ça me faisait peur. Une trouille de dingue.

Je ne voulais pas devenir dépendant à une fille. Etre amoureux me paraissait inconcevable. Je ne voulais pas souffrir, j'avais trop peur qu'elle me quitte un jour, me laissant seul et fou de douleur.

J'avais trop souvent vu des copains à qui cela arrivait, Jazz lui-même, et surtout j'avais trop souvent largué des filles moi-même…J'avais bien trop peur que ce soit mon tour de me faire jeter, et de ne pas m'en remettre.

Jasper a comprit, et m'a aiguillé sur une piste à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé : l'age de Bella.

Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que moi, elle n'avait que 18 ans, et si elle avait eu ne serait-ce que 2 ans de plus, j'aurais sans doute eu moins peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête à s'engager dans une histoire au long cours.

A présent j'ignorais totalement Bella, et elle ne m'adressait jamais la parole, même si parfois je sentais son regard interrogatif posé sur moi.

Cela faisait 10 jours que Rose et elle étaient venue vivre avec nous, et Emmett était parti pour le WE pour un match à San Francisco, et il avait proposé à Rosalie de venir avec lui.

Rose avait été perturbée par la proposition. Il était évident qu'Emmett lui plaisait, mais encore plus évident qu'elle avait peur.

Nous avions su par Alice qu'elle avait été violée par son propre petit ami et les amis de celui-ci, 3 ans plus tôt, et qu'ils l'avaient lardées de coups de couteaux, elle n'avait survécu que par miracle.

Emmett avait bien conscience que ça allait prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant de gagner sa confiance. Depuis son agression, Rose n'était pas ressorti avec un garçon.

Mais finalement Rosalie avait accepté, et Alice lui avait dit être fière d'elle, cela constituait un immense pas en avant.

Alice et Jasper étaient allés faire les boutiques cet après-midi là, ou plus exactement Alice était allé faire les boutiques et Jasper la suivait en portant les paquets.

Bella s'affairait dans la cuisine.

J'avais en fait du mal à rester trop longtemps loin d' elle, mes sentiments, et mon attitude étaient paradoxaux.

Je suis descendu sous le prétexte de me servir un verre de limonade, mais en fait je voulais savoir ce qu'elle était en train de cuisiner.

J'étais en train de me servir, la regardant à la dérobée, elle était en train de faire une salade et du poulet rôti, quand un grand bruit a retenti dans la rue.

Elle s'est précipitée à la fenêtre, et moi aussi, derrière elle.

Nous avons vu le conducteur du camion qui avait reculé dans le compteur des voisins d'en face sortir pour constater les dégâts, et Bella s'est retournée, inconsciente du fait que j'étais juste derrière elle.

Elle m'a heurté et je n'étais pas préparé à ça.

A nouveau son odeur m'a enivré, je l'ai prise par les épaules et je me suis ressaisi au moment ou j'allais l'embrasser.

A la place je l'ai violement repoussée en arrière, elle s'est cognée le dos contre l'évier et a grimacé de douleur, les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux.

J'ai eu affreusement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais à la place la rage m'a fait hurler.

« Mais t'es un boulet ma pauvre fille ! Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit ! Et pleurnicheuse en plus ! T'es encore plus emmerdeuse que la normale, pour une fille »

J'aurais sans doute continué encore longtemps mais elle a couru dans les escaliers, la porte de sa chambre a claqué et je me suis effondré sur une chaise, fou de rage après moi-même et malheureux comme les pierres.

J'étais allé trop loin, et je devais m'excuser.

J'ai monté l'escalier comme un somnambule mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de frapper à sa porte, celle-ci s'est ouverte à toute volée, Bella est sortie, le visage rouge de colère, une valise à la main.

Elle m'a vu et m'a dit d'une voix froide :

« Je m'en vais, je reviendrai chercher mes affaires plus tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point là, mais c'est insupportable »

L'air m'a manqué.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

« Je ne te déteste pas ! »

« Ben c'est bien imité dis donc ! Tu devrais arrêter le droit et faire du théâtre ! »

Je l'ai rattrapée alors qu'elle avait descendu deux marches.

Je l'ai agrippée par les épaules et elle a lâché sa valise, je l'ai plaquée contre le mur et je l'y ai maintenue, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'ai embrassée avidement.

Elle s'est débattue vivement, a essayé de me repousser et quand j'ai libéré ses mains elle m'a violement rejeté en arrière.

Elle pleurait et m'a échappé.

« T'es complètement malade ! Tu le sais ce que tu veux ?"

Elle a commençé à descendre les escaliers en courant mais elle a glissé et j'ai bondit pour la rattraper.

Je l'ai serrée contre moi et cette fois quand je suis allé chercher ses lèvres elle s'est laissée faire.

Je l'ai soulevée et l'ai portée jusque dans sa chambre.

Je l'ai déposée sur le lit et me suis allongé sur elle.

C'était fort, c'était intense.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, elle avait un goût de fruit et j'ai approfondi le baiser autant que possible, la faisant gémir dans ma bouche.

J'étais dur depuis longtemps et un sentiment d'urgence nous habitait.

J'ai fait glisser son pull et presque arraché son soutien gorge. Ses seins étaient trés doux, ronds, ils tenaient parfaitement dans mes mains.

J'ai quitté sa bouche pour aller les sucer, et le contact de la douceur de sa peau dans ma bouche a envoyé des décharges électriques dans mon sexe.

J'ai gémit à mon tour et l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

Son regard était interrogatif, et fiévreux.

Je lui ai sourit et j'ai commencé à lui enlever son jean.

Elle s'est laissée faire, soulevant les hanches pour que je le lui ôte complètement.

J'ai retenu ma respiration en la regardant, presque totalement nue, là juste pour moi.

Sa peau était très blanche, accentuant le contraste avec son string noir.

Je l'ai roulé sur ses hanches et j'ai découvert sa petite toison, qui était si douce.

Elle a écarté les cuisses sans se faire prier quand je le lui ai demandé et je l'ai caressée, découvrant la douceur de ses plis intimes, faisant rouler son clitoris entre mes doigts.

Ses joues étaient devenues rouges, elle fermait les yeux et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration était haletante, autant que la mienne.

J'ai caressé sa joue et elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle m'a aidé à me déshabiller, touchant timidement mon torse, puis mes hanches.

Je l'ai guidée vers mon sexe tendu et sa caresse m'a fait grossir encore.

Elle s'est tortillée pour atteindre la table de nuit et m'a tendu un préservatif.

Je l'ai rapidement déroulé sur mon sexe dur comme un roc et je me suis mis à genoux entre ses cuisses.

J'avais envie, tellement envie d'elle.

Je ne pensais plus, je vivais simplement le moment présent…

Je l'ai pénétrée en essayant de garder mon self control.

Elle a gémit mon prénom et je me suis enfoncé plus profondément.

« Oh mon dieu…Bella …tu es si douce, si chaude, tellement serrée… »

Elle a haleté à mes paroles et elle est venue chercher mes lèvres.

J'ai alors donné un rythme puissant à notre union, la prenant intensément, m'enfonçant durement en elle, j'ai remonté une de ses cuisses pour faciliter mes pénétrations, et sans quitter sa bouche j'ai cherché notre jouissance.

Elle se tenait d'une main à mon épaule, et son autre main caressait ma nuque.

J'avais passé un de mes bras sous sa nuque pour la presser le plus possible contre moi, et de mon autre main je caressai son sein gauche.

Le plaisir augmentait à chacune de mes pénétrations en elle, elle se donnait totalement à moi, je m'enfonçais à chaque coup de rein plus profondément en elle.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes et a dégagé sa bouche de la mienne et s'est mise à pleurnicher, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma nuque et mon épaule, j'ai compris qu'elle allait jouir et je l'ai encouragée :

« Vas-y bébé, vas-y, je veux que tu jouisses, je veux que tu aies le plus bel orgasme de te vie.. »

Elle a crié plus fort, puis elle a roulé la tête sur le coté avant d'hurler son extase, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes bras, ses douces parois se contractant contre mon membre fiché en elle.

J'ai senti mon propre orgasme arriver, je me suis enfoncé violement deux ou trois fois et j'ai littéralement explosé dans le plaisir, criant son prénom.

Je me suis abattu sur elle, vidé, fou de plaisir.

Des semaines d'abstinence, de tension nerveuse venaient de trouver leur apogée, et j'ai perdu la tête.

Me redressant sur mes coudes, j'ai caressé son visage, elle souriait et riait, encore elle aussi sous le choc du plaisir. Elle était si belle, si naturelle…

Je lui ai sourit et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur le siennes pour un long baiser.

Encore haletant, je lui ai murmuré :

« Je t'aime »

C'est en prononçant ces mots que j'en ai pris conscience.

La panique s'est emparée de moi.

Jamais je n'avais dit à une fille que je l'aimais.

Je me suis redressé d'un coup, et elle m'a fixé, étonnée.

Je me suis rhabillé à moitié et j'ai quitté sa chambre, claquant la porte sans même la regarder.

Je suis entré dans la chambre que je partageais avec Emmett, désorienté.

On a frappé à la porte et Bella est entrée.

Elle avait l'air malheureux, et je lui ai tourné le dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Edward ? Où est le problème ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu, trop confus et trop perdu pour savoir ou j'en étais.

Elle est sortie de ma chambre et Alice et Jasper sont arrivés peu après.

Le soir, au repas, j'ai évité de la regarder, mais les rares fois ou j'ai croisé ses yeux, son regard était triste et accusateur.

Je suis allé dans ma chaùbre tôt, et elle est à nouveau venue me parler.

Je suis resté figé à mon bureau, l'écoutant prononcer des mots définitifs :

« Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable Edward, ni une pute, ni une adepte du sado-masochisme. Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme un moins que rien, puis me mettre dans ton lit, me donner l'impression qu'on peut être ensemble et ensuite te casser en me plantant là. Je ne suis pas un mouchoir jetable ! Je vais chercher une autre colocation. En attendant ne m'adresse plus la parole ! »

J'ai commis une autre erreur ce soir là.

Au lieu d'aller la voir, m'expliquer, m'excuser, la supplier d'accepter d'être ma petite amie, comme j'en crevais d'envie, au lieu d'aller parler à Jasper, qui aurait su écouter mes peurs et m'aurait donné de bons conseils, au lieu de me confier à Alice, qui aurait sauté de joie et m'aurait collé deux baffes avant de m'obliger à me traîner à genoux devant Bella, au lieu de téléphoner à Emmett qui m'aurait remis les pieds sur terre ou même à Rosalie qui m'aurait insulté sans doute, mais j'en avais besoin, non au lieu de tout cela, je me suis habillé et je suis allé voir Jacob Black.


	8. ramer

_**J'ai reçu la review suivante :**_

_coucou !  
Humm desolÃ© de te dire Ã§a mais ce chapitre est obsene .. c pas du language  
cru ca .. c de la pornographie TOTALE !!  
Des personne en age de comprendre ca les choke pas car on c faire la  
differnce mais sache qu'il y des gamines de 13-14 ans sur ce site c chokant de  
lire une double pentration X2 plus des fellation de la baise ... on ne pe  
plus ... je trouve ca vraiment degueulasse .. alice dans ta fiction c un objet  
.. ca pour sur c'est bien ecrit je critique pas cela .. mais la c'est poussÃ©  
un peu trop LOIN !  
Honnetement censure ton chapitre et ceux ki veulent le VOIR tu leur envoi en  
MP .. c une demande , sil te plait_

Bonne soirÃ©e  
Bsx

_**Outre le fait que cette review ne fasse bien évidement pas plaisir, bien qu'elle soit polie et j'en remercie l'auteur pour ça, je me demande si les auteurs de « la soumise » (ou ça se passe à coup de fouet) ou de « the arrangement » ou encore de "la pièce interdite" reçoivent ce genre de demandes…**_

_**Sincèrement : je ne retirerai pas ce chapitre . Cette fic est classée M et je le précise en long en large et en travers dans le prologue.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de l'argument des mineurs : j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais cette fic est classé M, ils ne sont donc pas censés venir la lire ! Et le role des parents est de controler les activités des enfants !**_

_**Pour moi cette fic est érotique, très même, mais pas pornographique dans le sens ou il y a des sentiments et des histoires d'amour.**_

_**Je comprend que cette lectrice puisse être choquée, c'est son droit le plus absolu, qu'elle m'en fasse part c'est logique aussi, par contre qu'elle se permette de me demander de retirer mes écrits ça me dérange beaucoup plus**__…_

**Merci à toutes celles à qui cette fic plait, et qui ont compris que les personnages ne font pas du porno, mais qu'ils s'aiment à leur façon, et que bien sur des couples stables et trés amoureux vont de former (et se sont déjà formés, dans le cas de Jasper et Alice!)**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Je m'entendais bien avec Jake. C'était un bon copain, il ne se prenait pas la tête, et il réparait ma voiture gratos, en échange de quelques soirées bières et pizzas.

Je suis allé chez lui, pour échapper à la coloc, et surtout aux pensées noires qui envahissaient mon cerveau.

J'avais l'impression d'être en train de muer. Comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, me poussait hors de mon propre corps, comme si j'allais devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai sonné à la porte de Jacob, un pack de bière à la main.

Je n'étais pas venu pour lui parler de ça, mais au bout de quelques bières j'ai fini par tout lui raconter.

Mon attirance plus que physique pour Bella, la passion dont nous avions fait preuve pour faire l'amour, le plaisir très fort que j'avais ressenti,la façon ignoble dont je l'avais traitée…

Il m'a tapoté le dos, tel un grand frère, et m'a rassuré :

« bah…elle est jeune, elle est belle et sexy, elle doit bien savoir à quoi s'attendre ! tu es un mec, c'est normal que tu aies envie et besoin de sexe ! ne vas surtout pas t'attacher, les filles sont des nids à emmerdes, c'est bien connu ! »

J'ai approuvé, bien que son raisonnement me semblait appartenir au passé, à MON passé.

Je suis retourné me coucher passablement beurré et je n'ai émergé qu'en début d'après-midi.

Quand je suis descendu manger un peu, Jasper et Alice étaient dans la cuisine.

Je me suis préparé un bol de céréales et j'ai bien faillit lacher mon bol, en appercevant, par la fenêtre, la voiture de Jacob se garer, et Bella en sortir.

Ils ont marché ensemble jusque devant chez nous et j'ai vu Jake déposer un baiser sur la joue de Bella, qui a rougit et sourit, avant de rentrer dans la maison.

J'ai balancé mon bol sur la table, provoquant les cris d' Alice qui avait été aspergée de lait, et j'ai foncé dans le jardin, bousculant Bella dans l'entrée.

J'ai attrapé Jake par son blouson:

"mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle?"

Jacob avait l'air un peu géné, mais il m'a répondu avec le sourire:

"ben elle me plait bien, à moi aussi ! et moi je suis prét à m'engager tu vois!"

"mais je t'ai dit qu'elle me plaisait! que je ne savais plus ou j'en étais! et toi tu viens me la piquer juste sous mon nez?!"

"hé! elle ne t'appartient pas mon vieux!"

"si! elle...merde! tu la touches pas Black, tu as compris?!"

"je fais ce que je veux! j'ai autant le droit de coucher avec elle que toi!"

Nous nous étions mis à crier, sans nous en rendre compte.

Je ne me suis apperçu que les autres ne nous avaient rejoint que quand Alice nous a demandé de nous calmer.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai crois le regard furieux de Bella.

J'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, mais elle m'a pris de court:

"tu es un salaud Cullen! et toi tu ne vaux pas mieux!"

a-t-elle crié sur Jake et moi.

Et elle m'a collé une gifle magistrale,avant d'en administrer une à Jacob et de rentrer dans la maison en courant.

Alice l'a suivie, non sans nous avoir giflés à son tour.

Jasper s'est positionné entre Jacob et moi, et il a demandé à ce dernier de rentrer chez lui.

Ensuite il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a entrainé vers la voiture.

Il a roulé un moment en silence puis il m'a demandé:

"tu as couché avec Bella?"

"euh...oui"

"tu joues à quoi Edward? je croyais que tu devais faire le tri dans tes sentiments, que tu voulais savoir ou tu mettais les pieds!"

Je lui ai raconté comment ça s'était passé, y compris mon attitude aprés que nous ayons fait l'amour et il s'est garé sur le bas-coté.

Il était tellement énervé que j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper, lui aussi.

"mais tu joues à quoi? tu cherches à lui faire du mal? elle n'est pas comme ça! AUCUNE fille n'est comme ça Edward! tu as bien vu avec Alice! tu as vu pourquoi elle était si libérée? ce qu'il y avait derrière?! tu devrais grandir un peu mon vieux! tu vas laisser passer une fille géniale parce que tu as peur de t'engager? "

"non, je..je n'ai pas peur de m'engager, j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte..."

Il m'a regardé en silence. Il a attendu.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration:

"je ne crois pas que je supporterais qu'elle me quitte. Pas elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça être amoureux. Mais dès la première fois ou je l'ai vue, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais la laisser partir, jamais. Mais si elle partait? "

"tu fais tout pour, en tous cas!"

"je suis un gamin gaté Jazz, tu le sais bien...Mais elle est la seule chose que je veux vraiment, et je ne sais pas comment l'avoir, l'avoir pour de bon..."

Jamais je n'avais mis ainsi mon coeur à nu, pas même pour moi même.

Jasper nous a ramené à la maison et il m'a accompagné jusque devant la chambre de Bella.

J'ai frappé et je suis entré.

Elle était en train d'étudier et j'ai longuement inspiré.

"Bella... Je dois te parler"

"Non."

"comment ça,non?"

"non, je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi"

Elle luttait visiblement contre les larmes et je me suis approché d'elle:

"Bella...je te dois des excuses et des explications..."

"j'ai bien noté que tu me présentes tes excuses, mais je ne les accepte pas ,et je ne veux surtout aucune explication..."

Je me suis agenouillé devant elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras de force.

Elle a lutté un peu avant de se laisser aller contre moi en pleurant.

Je ne savais pas comment faire mais je lui ai tout raconté.

Mes difficultés à m'engager, ma peur d'être abandonné, les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait et que j'avais tellement essayé de refouler, ma souffrance de la maintenir à distance. Tout.

Puis j'ai attendu qu'elle dise quelque chose, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait.

Alors je lui ai doucement demandé si elle acceptait de m'accorder sa confiance...

"non" a-t-ele soufflé doucement.

"je suis incapable de te faire confiance...Pour le moment du moins. Si tu veux la regagner, il va falloir du temps, et que tu me prouves beaucoup de choses!"

c'était normal, et je lui ai juré de lui montrer que je l'aimais, même si je devais tout apprendre pour le montrer.

Je suis ressorti, le coeur un peu plus léger, et dans le couloir Alice m'a regardé d'un air furieux.

A elle aussi je devais des excuses.

Elle aimait beaucoup Bella, et je mettais leur amitié en danger.

Mais Alice est une fille formidable, et elle a promit de m'aider.

Je ne savais plus du tout ou j'en étais.

J'étais à présent sur d'une seule chose:

j'aimais cette fille, plus que j'avais jamais aimé, plus que je ne pensais que ce soit possible, et je ne savais pas si j'allais pourvoir m'en faire aimer en retour...

-

-

-

**_J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil, concernant la fic Arizona dream! allez voter!_**


	9. à une marche de la victoire

Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile.

Je me doutais bien que Bella allait me faire payer mon attitude.

Mais à ce point-là…

Dans ma vie, dans mes relations avec les filles, j'avais toujours été celui qui menait la danse.

Il m'a fallut longtemps pour comprendre que ma-notre- histoire avec Alice avait marqué un tournant dans ma vie.

Pour la première fois je m'étais débattu avec des sentiments que je connaissais peu.

La jalousie.

L'amour.

La perte.

J'avais aimé Lili, j'aimais encore Alice, je l'aimerai toujours.

D'un amour en partie fraternel ,en partie amical, en partie réellement amoureux.

Une partie de moi-même savait que sans Jasper j'aurais pu être celui qui passerait sa vie avec elle.

Une autre partie savait que je n'étais pas celui qu'il lui fallait.

Enfin, une dernière partie, la plus puissante, me répétait que c'était Bella, mon âme sœur.

Bella, que j'avais d'emblée vu comme une menace.

Elle en était une.

Elle avait eu le pouvoir de me détruire.

En quelques semaines, je n'étais plus rien.

Fini le Edward arrogant et sur de lui.

Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. J'improvisais, chaque jour.

J'essayais juste de lui montrer qu'elle comptait, que je la voulais, autant que je la désirais.

Mes parents se sont aperçus du changement.

Un dimanche ou j'étais allé manger chez eux, lorsque je suis parti, ma mère m'a demandé :

« comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

« Bella »

Je lui ai offert un pale sourire et elle m'a caressé la joue.

« tout va s'arranger. Si elle est celle qu'il te faut, alors tout s'arrangera! »

Mon père s'est contenté de me tapoter le dos.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, je me suis répété cette phrase comme un leitmotiv.

Tout va s'arranger.

Les choses se seraient sans doute arrangées plus vite si Jacob Black n'avait pas lui aussi tenté sa chance auprès de Bella.

Bella avait une attitude que j'aurais trouvé amusante si je n'avais pas été le dindon de la farce.

Elle était en position de force et elle le savait.

Elle était de plus en plus proche d'Alice.

Alice traversait une période difficile.

Elle pleurait souvent.

Comme si les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versé depuis des années sortaient enfin.

La plupart du temps elle pleurait dans les bras de Jasper.

Dans ceux de Rosalie aussi, sauf que Rose pleurait avec elle et que l'ambiance vous donnait immédiatement envie de vous coller une balle dans la tête.

Elle pleurait aussi dans les bras de Bella, et si personne n'était disponible dans les miens ou ceux d'Emmett.

Je l'ai même vue une fois pleurer assise sur les genoux de Jacob, qui était seulement venu emprunter du sel.

Rosalie nous avait expliqué que c'était une phase nécessaire.

Néanmoins, nous attendions tous avec impatience qu'elle prenne fin.

L'ambiance des repas s'en ressent, quand un des convives pleure à fendre l'âme sans discontinuer. Ca coupait l'appétit de toute la table, même celui d'Emmett.

Bella passait beaucoup de temps à étudier. Elle était une étudiante brillante et sérieuse.

Elle posait aussi, parfois, souvent pour du shampoing.

La photo de la pub qu'elle avait réalisé avec Jasper était sorti, et je ne sais comment, Emmett et Alice avaient réussi à se la procurer et en avaient fait faire un immense tirage, plus grand que nature, que nous avions placardé dans le salon, provoquant les cris et la fureur des principaux intéressés.

Bella et Jasper avaient immédiatement commencé à la décrocher du mur, et Rosalie avait maintenu Bella pendant qu'Emmett se chargeait de Jazz.

Mais Alice avait crié qu'elle adorait cette photo et qu'il était hors de question que quiconque la décroche. Bella et Jasper avaient immédiatement obtempéré.

Même Jacob, qui était venu admirer la photo, avait rit en constatant qu'Alice avait l'étoffe d'un chef.

Quand elle était à la maison, Bella passait son temps avec Alice.

Rosalie et elle ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment , au début.

Mais elles avaient Alice en commun et finalement elles s'étaient liées d'amitié.

Je partageais toujours la même chambre avec Emmett, même si il dormait souvent dans celle de Rose.

Non pas qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit de sexuel entre eux, Rosalie n'étant pas du tout prête, mais il faisait preuve d'une patience angélique.

Je me serais sans aucun doute moqué, si je n'avais pas été dans le même cas.

Moi aussi je faisais ceinture, et du coup je trouvais du charme à n'importe qui, Emmett compris.

Malgré tout, je réussissais à passer du temps avec Bella.

C'était mon but.

Mais je n'étais pas le seul.

Jacob ramait aussi.

Bella se la jouait ingénue ,innocente, mais nous savions parfaitement qu'elle se complaisait à nous torturer.

Je l'invitais au restaurant et elle conviait immédiatement Jacob avec nous.

Jacob l'amenait au cinéma et Bella exigeait que je sois de la partie…

Jake avait été un bon copain, mais à présent j'avais à son égard des envies de meurtre.

Sans doute autant qu'il en avait vis-à-vis de moi!

Bella se comportait envers nous comme si on était de simples copains.

Alors que Jake et moi crevions d'envie d'elle.

Et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux elle allait choisir. Ni même si elle allait choisir un jour.

La situation n'avait, pour elle, que des avantages, ou presque.

Je lui offrais un bouquet de fleurs? Le lendemain Jake lui offrait une plante verte.

Jacob lui donnait des chocolats? Je revenais avec un bon d'achat de la librairie la plus proche.

Bella refusait toujours les cadeaux, mais nous insistions suffisamment et elle finissait par accepter.

J'avais un avantage indéniable: j'étudiais le droit et je faisais tout mon possible pour aider Bella dans ses études. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, étant plus intelligente que Black et moi réunis, mais j'avais réussit à la convaincre d'étudier avec moi pour faire plaisir à Alice.

J'adorais passer du temps cote à cote avec elle, penchés sur nos livres. Je ne perdais pas une occasion de lui sourire, ou même de lui caresser les cheveux, et la joue. Elle n'acceptait pas très bien les manifestations physiques, ne me laissant jamais aller plus loin qu'un baiser sur la joue.

Je savais parfaitement pourquoi.

Elle avait autant envie de faire l'amour que moi.

Jacob avait trouvé sa revanche.

Cet imbécile s'était inventé de toutes pièces une passion pour le théâtre shakespearien. Il prenait à merveille un air affligé pour expliquer à Bella qu'il regrettait profondément d'avoir arrêter ses études trop tôt pour pouvoir étudier les œuvres classiques au Lycée.

Bella avait foncé droit dans le piège et elle passait beaucoup de temps à expliquer à Jacob les différentes tragédies.

Evidement je m'incrustais, et c'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé, par un beau samedi de février, à expliquer patiemment à un Jacob dont je savais parfaitement qu'il était tout sauf intéressé, les mystères de Hamlet.

Bella nous regardait en souriant et je me demandais jusqu'ou j'irais pour elle.

Rosalie n'était pas dupe.

Elle me taquinait souvent à ce sujet.

Pour elle, le monde était simple: il y avait les hommes qui étaient des salauds, c'est-à-dire 90% de mes congénères, et puis il y avait ceux qui étaient corrects avec les femmes.

Dès le départ, pour elle, Jasper avait fait partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Emmett avait rejoint le troupeau très rapidement.

Pour Jacob et moi, elle était plus circonspecte.

Elle était parfaitement au courant de la nature de nos relations avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la coloc. Les groupes de parole sont fait pour parler, et Alice , si elle n'avait pas pleuré pendant des années, avait toujours babillé comme un moulin à parole.

Je savais que Jacob était au courant aussi. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ne lui en ai jamais parlé mais Jacob était tout sauf idiot, et il habitait juste à coté de chez nous.

J'aurais du me douter qu'il se servirait de cet argument.

Même moi, aussi anxieux et peu de sur de moi que je l'étais, je m'étais rendu compte, courant mars, que la balance penchait en ma faveur.

Bella avait accepté de venir se promener seule avec moi plusieurs fois.

Elle ne me repoussait plus quand je caressais ses cheveux. Elle venait d'elle-même se serrer contre moi de temps en temps.

Visiblement ma patience et ma gentillesse portaient leurs fruits.

Je savais que je n'étais plus très loin de gagner.

J'exultais.

Bella acceptait à présent que je vienne lui dire bonsoir dans son lit.

Au début je me contentais de lui souhaiter bonne nuit sur le pas de la porte, mais au fur et à mesure j'avais gagné du terrain, et à présent nous nous câlinions longuement sous sa couette. Je pouvais même déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne me repousse.

Je savais que nous étions proches.

Je savais qu'elle faisait juste durer un peu plus le jeu, mais qu'elle aussi était tombée amoureuse de moi.

Elle l'avait dit à Alice, qui l'avait dit à Jasper, qui me l'avait rapporté.

Un samedi matin je lui ai proposé d'aller ensemble au restaurant le soir même et elle a accepté en souriant. Elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure, m'a regardé d'un air à la gêné et triste, et m'a dit qu'elle devait parler à Jacob.

J'ai acquiescé. Je savais qu'elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle allait se mettre en couple avec moi.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle aimait bien Jake, mais elle comme moi étions du même niveau intellectuel. Nous nous stimulions.

Je savais, et elle aussi, que avec Jake, au bout d 'un moment, elle se serait ennuyée.

Elle est partie parler à Jake un peu avant 10H00.

J'étais heureux.

Je l'attendais dans ma chambre, trop énervé pour travailler.

J'ai été surpris en l'entendant rentrer très rapidement.

La porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte à toute volée.

Bella est entrée, pale et furieuse;

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, qu'elle a parlé, question et accusation mêlées:

« c'est vrai que tu as couché avec Alice? Et aussi avec Emmett et Jasper?! »

-

-

-

-

--

**_Non je n'allais pas lui faciliter le travail à Edward non plus! ah mais!^^_**


	10. cartes sur table

Ça devait arriver.

Quelque part je le savais.

Mais Jacob Black était un salaud.

A la réflexion,non, il essayait d'avoir Bella,il était autant amoureux d'elle que moi, dans son cas j'aurais fait la même chose.

Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux.

« écoute Bella, je n'ai pas couché avec Emmett et Jasper! On…avant que tu arrives, nous couchions tous les trois avec Alice. Parfois en même temps, mais je n'ai jamais touché ni Jazz ni Em'… »

Elle m'a regardé. Dans ses yeux je lisais le choc.

Puis le dégoût.

C'Est-ce qui m'a fait le plus mal. Lire le dégoût dans ses yeux magnifiques et si purs. Si innocents aussi, Du moins avant qu'elle ne me connaisse.

Elle a secoué ses boucles brunes, et elle est allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Nous n'avions pas crié, mais la tension devait se sentir, parce que dans le couloir il y avait Jasper et Rosalie.

Emmett était à l'entraînement, et Alice en virée shopping.

Je me suis effondré dans les bras de Jasper.

Je l'avais perdue, J'étais sur et certain de l'avoir perdue.

« qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Edward?! »

« c'est Jacob! il lui a dit! Il lui a dit pour nous et Lili… »

Jasper a pâlit, il a serré les lèvres et m'a tapoté le dos.

Rosalie m'a regardé, pour une fois de manière non hostile:

« si tu veux, je viens t'aider à dégommer ce chien galeux! »

« personne ne frappera personne! » a grogné Jazz.

Rosalie a haussé les épaules et elle est allé toquer à la chambre de Bella.

Jasper m'a entraîné dans le salon.

« je l'ai perdue, je l'ai perdue Jazz! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me remettre de ça, je tiens trop à elle. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais! Jamais! »

« la seule différence entre avant et maintenant c'est qu'à présent elle sait. Tu n'es pas une personne différente de celle qu'elle appréciait. Elle devait l'apprendre un jour, je crois qu'on aurait du le lui dire dès le départ… »

Alice est rentrée chargée de sacs, et elle s'est immobilisée en nous trouvant, Jasper essayant de me réconforter et moi me tordant de souffrance morale sur le canapé.

Fidèle à elle-même elle a fondu en larmes, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé, et elle est venue se jeter à mon cou.

Jasper lui a expliqué en quelques mots.

Nous étions tous les trois enlacés sur le canapé quand Emmett est rentré.

On a eu un peu de mal à l'empêcher d'aller taper sur Jacob mais Alice y est arrivé en lui rappelant que Rosalie s'en chargerait sans doute elle-même.

Nous étions à coté les uns des autres, Alice sur les genoux de Jasper, Emmett lui frottant le dos (elle sanglotait toujours) et Jasper me tenant toujours par les épaules, quand nous avons vu arriver Bella et Rosalie.

Le tableau que nous formions n'aurait pas été équivoque pour quelqu' un qui n'aurait pas été au courant de notre passé, mais pour Bella qui venait de l'apprendre brutalement je reconnais qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Elle a couiné un peu, mais Alice lui a tendu les bras, et je ne connais aucun être humain capable de résister à Alice.

Bella l'a serrée contre elle , en m'ignorant totalement.

Rosalie est allée s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emmett qui ,du coup, osait à peine respirer.

Quand ses larmes se sont un peu calmées, Alice s'est adressée à Bella:

« je n'ai pas envie que tu nous juges, ou que tu éloignes de nous. On a fait ce qu'on a fait, je ne regrettes pas et j'assume totalement. Mais je comprends que ça te choque…Je tiens à toi Bella…On tiens tous à toi. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que se soit à pardonner, mais essaye de comprendre. Et ne fais pas payer à Edward des fautes qu'il n'a pas commises. »

Bella n'a pas répondu mais elle a caressé le joue d'Alice.

« c'est de ne pas avoir su, alors que tout le monde savait, même Rose. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me prenait pour une idiote, ou une gamine,ou je ne sais quoi… »

Elle a jeté un œil noir à Jasper:

« toi au moins tu aurais pu me le dire… »

Il lui a sourit d'un air contrit.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé calmement, mais une certaine gène se faisait ressentir.

Malgré tout, j'étais soulagé qu'elle sache.

J'avais un peu repris espoir.

Elle ne s'était pas enfuie en courant.

Elle ne s'était pas jetée au cou de Jake.

Elle me parlait, de loin, mais elle me parlait.

En fin d'après-midi elle a accepté mes marques d'affection.

Elle n'y répondait pas, mais elle me laissait lui caresser les cheveux ou la joue, poser mes mains sur son dos, ses épaules et ses cuisses.

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, je l'ai vue parler longuement à Jasper dans la cour.

Ils parlaient assez vivement, mais n'avaient pas l'air de se disputer.

Juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent j'ai vu Jasper la serrer contre lui, et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Jasper était celui qui l'avait amenée ici. C'était normal qu'elle veuille s'expliquer plus particulièrement avec lui.

Le soir, après le repas qu'elle avait préparé avec Emmett, elle m'a demandé de monter avec elle, dans sa chambre.

Mon cœur battait si fort que je l'entendais résonner dans ma poitrine.

Une fois la porte refermée j'ai attendu qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

« Edward…j'ai été choquée par ce que j'ai appris. Et surtout par la façon dont je l'ai appris. Je ne suis pas une prude, loin de là, mais j'ai mal réagit parce que je connais le passé d'Alice. Rosalie m'a expliqué, beaucoup de choses. ..J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles toi même spontanément,mais… »

Elle n'a pas finit sa phrase se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air gêné.

« mais quoi mon amour? »

« mais moi-même il y a des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, alors je ne peux pas vraiment te le reprocher »

Mon cœur a raté un battement. Ma gorge s'est douloureusement serrée.

« tu as couché avec Jacob, c'est ça? »

Elle a rit en secouant la tête:

« non! »

J'ai mieux respiré.

Mais elle a enchaîné.

Me crucifiant sur place:

« je n'ai pas couché avec Jacob, mais avec Jasper… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Oui je sais._**

**_Je suis une GROSSE vilaine!_**

**_-_**

**_La suite (bientôt la fin les filles!) très vite, promis._**

**_-_**

**_Sinon, instant pub: j'ai écrit un lemon entre filles (mon premier!) :ça s'appelle « petit coup de main » (et si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir, je n'ai eu qu'une seule review!)_**

**_Et aussi une fic tout public « sirop d'érable », mais suite à une review de Lili36 (merciiiiiiii Lili!!!) qui m'a donné une idée, je vais réécrire cet OS en version lemon (sans enlever celui tout public, pas d'inquiétude!) Ces deux OS sont lisibles sur mon profil._**

**_Merci!_**


	11. c'est pas trop tot

**_Dernier chapitre! _**

**_Comme je l'ai dit à un lecteur en MP: si tout le monde était au clair avec sa sexualité, l'assumait et la vivait pleinement et heureusement, le monde tournerait mieux!_**

**_Je le pense, et j'assume chacun des le mon que j'ai écrit!_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'émotions pour la journée.

Je suis resté ahuri un moment.

Bella. Si jeune, si mignonne, si…innocente.

Avec Jasper. Mon meilleur ami.

Et je n'en avais rien su. Jamais eu un doute, rien.

Bizarrement, la première question qui m'est venue à l'esprit a été:

« Alice est au courant? »

« je ne sais pas du tout… »

« mais…quand? »

J'étais mal, bizarrement , j'étais mal pour Alice.

Moi je n'avais que ce que je méritais…

« en septembre. Quand j'ai commencé à poser. On s'est vu à un casting. On n'a pas posé ensemble mais…enfin tu vois…après on s'est revus, mais il ma dit qu'il avait quelque un dont il était amoureux, qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager. Puis on a posé pour cette fameuse pub pour le shampoing ,on a discuté pour de vrai, parce que avant on avait pas vraiment prit le temps de parler, enfin bon, tu te doutes,et il m'a proposé la coloc… »

Je la regardais, tellement stupéfait que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Puis une question s'est imposée:

« combien de fois? »

« ça a une importance Edward? Je te demande combien de fois tu as sauté sur Alice avec tes deux copains? »

« je ne pourrais pas te répondre… mais je voudrais savoir si Jasper et toi c'était important ou…»

Aies-je avoué.

« bon, je n'ai pas compté. Disons, cinq ou six fois. Mais sur une période de deux semaines, pas plus. C'était du sexe, juste du sexe, rien d'autre. Mais ça tu connais, il me semble… »

J'étais toujours sous le choc, et Bella s'est énervée:

« dis donc, j'espère que ton raisonnement n'est pas que les mecs font ce qu'ils veulent pendant que les filles sont sages? t'aurais pas voulu que je sois vierge non plus? »

« hein? Ah non, non pas du tout…Simplement ça me fait drôle.. »

« bienvenue au club! »

On s'est assis , moi sonné, elle goguenarde.

J'essayais de ne PAS imaginer ma Bella dans les bras de Jasper, mais c'était impossible. Je savais comment Jasper faisait l'amour. J'y avais assisté trop souvent pour ne pas savoir qu'il était doux, tendre, tout en étant viril. Je savais qu'il aurait tout fait pour donner un plaisir intense à Bella. C'était son genre, s'occuper surtout du plaisir de la fille. Jasper étaient un gentleman. C'est pour ça que les filles l'adoraient. Même celles avec qui il n'avait jamais couché. Même Rosalie lui mangeait dans la main,c'est dire…

Je me suis levé et j'ai regardé Bella:

« tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre? Style tu aurais couché avec Emmett ou autre? »

Elle a rit:

« non, je n'ai pas couché avec Emmett, ni avec personne d'autre dans cette maison à part Jazz et toi. Et toi, je vais peut-être apprendre que tu as couché avec Rose? »

« non! Je ne suis pas attiré par Rosalie, je n'aime pas les blondes, je n'aime pas les castratrices et de toutes façons c'était toi que je voulais. Dès l'instant ou je t'ai vu, ça a été toi. Ça toujours été toi! »

Elle m'a sourit et a secoué la tête.

Bon sang qu'elle était belle!

Elle avait tout d'un mannequin finalement.

A part sa petite taille.

Mais ses yeux étaient profonds, sa bouche pleine, excitante. Ses seins bien proportionnés, sa taille fine, ses jambes longues et belles.

Elle était parfaite. Je la trouvais parfaite.

Et oui, finalement ,j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle arrive vierge dans mes bras. J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle s'était donnée à d'autres hommes avant moi. Ça me mettait en rogne.

A nouveau je ressentais ce désir de la prendre dans mes bras, et de ne jamais la laisser en repartir.

J'étouffais.

J'avais envie et besoin de prendre l'air.

« Bella? Tu viens, on va faire un tour? J'ai besoin d'air frais là… »

Elle s'est levée et a attrapée sa veste.

Dehors j'ai vu Jacob qui parlait à Emmett.

Bella les a ignoré.

J'ai vu le regard meurtri de Jake, et l'attitude menaçante d'Emmett.

J'ai comprit que Jacob avait perdu.

Il le savait.

Il en souffrait.

Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi.

J'aurais pu être à sa place.

Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu.

J'ai prit Bella par la main et nous avons longtemps marché en silence.

Les rues de Seattle étaient mouillées par la pluie qui s'était abattue sur la ville dans l'après-midi et Bella sautait de temps à autre par-dessus une flaque à la lueur des réverbères. Je la tenais fermement par la main, aussi inquiet qu'une mère poule.

Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler. Nous étions apaisés.

Au bout d'un moment néanmoins, Bella m'a sourit et m'a demandé:

« et maintenant? On fait quoi? »

« on pourrait juste être heureux? »

« j'aime bien ce programme. Mais…ça implique quoi exactement, à ton sens?"

« être ensemble! Je rêve de dormir à nouveau dans mon ancienne chambre! »

Elle a rit.

« sérieusement Edward…on se jure fidélité et tout ça? »

J'ai brusquement été inquiet:

« Bella? Comment toi tu vois les choses? »

Elle a rougit.

« je…j'ai envie qu'on soit un vrai couple. Je veux dire…avec tout ce qui va avec .La fidélité, la complicité, le partage, l'engagement…Mais je ne sais pas comment toi tu vois les choses. Tu es…comment le dire ?un salaud! Un baiseur! Un bad boy! Ça fait des mois que tu me cours après, mais j'ai du mal à te cerner vraiment… »

Elle avait raison. J'avais été tout ça.

« Bella, je veux la même chose que toi?Je te l'ai dit, tu es spéciale pour moi. Tu es celle qu'il me faut! Je ne suis plus le même. Tu m'as fait changer, mûrir, évoluer!Je suis prêt pour un engagement, et sur le long terme! »

« long comment? »as-t-elle demandé, pour masquer son émotion.

« hum…que dirais-tu de 80 ans? »

Nous avons rit ensemble.

Je l'ai enfin attirée vers moi.

Je l'ai serrée le plus fort possible contre mon torse.

J'avais envie d'elle, évidement, ça faisait des mois que je me branlais en pensant à elle, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le plus important c'était qu'elle soit là.

Qu'on ait un avenir ensemble.

Je lui ai soulevé le menton et je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux:

« je t'aime Bella! »

Elle m'a sourit, d'un vrai sourire, heureuse et émue.

« moi aussi… »

J'étais bien, enfin. J'étais complet. A ma place. Avec la fille qu'il me fallait.

Nous sommes rentrés à la coloc, enlacés.

Nous sommes montés directement dans mon ancienne chambre qui avait ensuite était la sienne et qui à présent allait être la notre.

J'étais dur depuis longtemps mais je voulais profiter du moment.

J'aurais aimé que se soit notre première fois. A l'un comme à l'autre.

Quelque part c'était notre première fois.

La première fois que je faisais l'amour à une fille dont j'étais amoureux.

Et c'était formidable.

Bella a gémit quand je lui ai enlevé son pull et son soutien gorge.

J'avais gardé un souvenir particulièrement agréable de ses seins, et je les ai retrouvés en gémissant de plaisir.

Elle a rapidement déboutonné ma chemise et quand nos poitrines nues se sont touchées j'ai ressenti une décharge électrique violente courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Le désir se faisait impérieux.

Je l'ai reversée sur le lit et elle m'a aidé à la débarrasser de son jean.

J'ai jeté au loin mon pantalon et mon boxeur, et je me suis allongé sur elle, cherchant se lèvres avec avidité.

Sa peau était extraordinairement douce sous mes doigts.

Ses seins surtout étaient d'une douceur infinie.

Je lui ai sourit avant d'aller les sucer longuement.

Elle caressait mes cheveux en gémissant.

Finalement, c'est elle qui m'a demandé d'accélérer le mouvement.

Elle a tendu les hanches vers moi et j'ai plongé mes doigts dans son intimité.

Elle était définitivement prête pour me recevoir.

Elle était totalement trempée, et si chaude.

J'ai grogné de désir, et elle est venue caresser mon penis douloureusement tendu vers elle.

Nous haletions à présent.

Nos corps se mouvaient seuls.

Mes lèvres sont venues chercher les siennes et nous nous sommes furieusement embrassés pendant que nos mains attisaient mutuellement notre désir.

Cette fois-ci je n'avais pas prit de préservatifs. Je savais qu'elle prenait la pilule, et le mois dernier nous avions tous fait un test de dépistage. Je voulais la sentir entièrement. Je ne voulais rien entre nos corps. Juste elle et moi,moi en elle…

Je n'ai plus tenu et j'ai quitté ses lèvres, pour la regarder dans les yeux tout en la pénétrant.

J'ai sourit en glissant en elle.

A ma place.

Définitivement à ma place.

J'ai buté au fond de son ventre et nous avons gémit ensemble.

J'ai donné un mouvement de va et vient,emprisonnant une de ses mains dans la mienne, maintenant son bras au dessus de nos têtes, tandis que de mon autre main je caressais ses cheveux, et qu'elle passait la sienne sur mes fesses.

Le plaisir était fort. J'ai accéléré, je savais que nous aurions de nombreuses autres fois, là le plaisir nous rendait impatient.

Quand je l'ai vue se crisper et que ses jambes se sont enroulées autour de mon bassin, que ses joues se sont colorées, qu'elle a reversé la tête en arrière, je lui ai murmuré:

« vas-y mon amour, je veux te voir jouir…je t'aime mon bébé…je t'aime tellement… »

Elle a crié, fort, et son orgasme a déclenché le mien.

J'ai joui au fond d'elle, me déversant en longues giclées, au comble du bonheur.

Je suis resté longtemps en elle, nous nous regardions, intensément.

Je n'avais jamais connu ça.

Nous nous sourions, simplement heureux . Heureux d'être là, ensemble. Complices.

Nous avons prit une douche ensemble, et nous n'avons quitté la salle de bain que quand Emmett menacer de clouer la porte et de mettre le feu si nous ne sortions pas immédiatement.

Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Littéralement.

Nous sommes restés des heures imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, nous murmurant sans relâche notre amour.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai joui cette nuit là,mais je sais que je l'ai faite jouir sous ma langue, comme elle n'avait jamais joui, de son propre aveu.

Cette nuit là aussi elle a avalé ma semence, ne m'avouant qu'après que c'était pour elle une première.

Les jours suivants nous n'avons quitté le lit que pour nous rendre à nos cours, hagards et un sourire constamment collés à nos lèvres, et pour nous nourrir un peu.

Bella était très jeune, et finalement elle était relativement inexpérimentée.

Je lui ai appris à jouir de son corps et du mien de nombreuses façons.

Je l'ai initiée à des pratiques dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler au début.

J'ai été doux et patient, lui expliquant que si elle me faisait confiance et se laissait aller, elle adorerait elle aussi cette façon de s'aimer.

Elle a finit par m'écouter et la première fois ou je l'ai pénétrée de cette manière, j'ai été surpris par l'amour et la confiance qu'elle me portait, pour accepter si rapidement ce qui lui faisait si peur.

Elle n'a pas adoré tout de suite, mais assez vite elle a acquis suffisamment de pratique pour aimer que ce petit jeu fasse partie de nos habitudes.

Nous nous entendiosn pas qu'au lit.

Quand nous ne faisions pas l'amour nous parlions. De tout. De la vie. De notre façon de l'appréhender.

Nous faisions des projets d'avenir. Je m'étais moqué de sa ferveur, de son innocence. Petite puce qui voulait devenir avocate pour faire enfermer tous les méchants de la terre.

Bizarement, à présent cela me semblait tout à fait plausible. Elle en était capable.

Et je savais que je serai fier d'elle. Je lui ait dit vouloir trois enfats. Elle a plissé le nez. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Elle a plié, facilement. J'ai rit, parce que cinq minutes auparavant je venais d'accepter quatre chien et trois chats...

Je l'ai présentée à mes parents.

J'étais fier.

Simplement fier. Et si sur de moi, d'elle et de notre amour.

Mes parents ont été surpris. Bella leur a paru si différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait, venant de moi.

Mais ils ont été sous le charme.

Je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que ce que j'avais :Bella.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue! _**

**_Et je vais rajouter en bonus un lemon entre Jasper et Bella!_**

**_-_**

**_A part ça mes enfants vont mieux, ouf! Et pour le moment, nous les parents nous portons bien._**


	12. épilogue

Bella dort encore.

Je regarde les cartons autour de nous.

Nous avons passé trois magnifiques années dans cette coloc.

Les couples qui se sont formés dans cette maison, bien que dans des conditions improbables se sont révélés fiables et solides.

Alice et Jasper sont mariés depuis trois semaines.

Alice attend leur premier enfant pour dans quatre mois.

Emmett et Rosalie ont réussit à surmonter ensemble les difficultés de Rosalie et ils ont à présent une sexualité heureuse et épanouie.

Eux aussi sont mariés, depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

Ils essayent de mettre un bébé en route.

Bella et moi allons nous marier à notre tour, le mois prochain

J'espère du moins que nous en aurons le temps!

Parce que Bella est enceinte de plus de sept mois.

Nous déménageons tous demain.

Rosalie et Emmett ont acheté une maison, Alice et Jasper également, mais Bella et moi allons vivre dans la maison de mes parents, qui ont eu envie de revenir vivre à Seattle même et nous laissent leur maison.

D'ici un an nous ouvrirons notre cabinet d'avocat, ma femme et moi.

Son rêve est devenu le mien.

Nous y avons intégré celui d'Alice et Rosalie.

Nous allons nous spécialiser dans la défense des victimes de viol.

Je suis heureux.

Ma vie est très différente de celle dont je rêvais étant gamin.

Elle est bien mieux.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je rajouterai en bonus le lemon Jasper/Bella, et sans doute aussi un « 10 ans après » pour voir ce que sont devenus nos héros!**_


	13. bonus Jella

**_Voici donc en bonus le fameux Jella... Je décris leur rencontre et leur première fois, mais en fait ils ont eu 5 ou 6 rapports sur une période de deux semaines environ._**

**_-_**

-

-

Jasper PDV

Le plus ennuyeux avec ce job, c'est l'attente.

J'attends parfois deux heures avant de passer un casting.

Heureusement que c'est bien payé…

Et heureusement aussi que je peux bûcher mes cours en attendant.

Je me demande pourquoi l'immense majorité des filles qui se présentent aux castings sont blondes…Beaucoup sont des « suicide blonde », en plus…

Je n'ai rien contre la blondeur, étant moi-même blond comme les blés, mais franchement les brunes sont souvent supers pétillantes…

Ca me fait penser à Alice…

Bon sang, je ne connais cette fille que depuis 3 semaines, mais je suis accro au sexe avec elle.

Elle me fait fondre aussi. Elle est minuscule, brune, mais cette fille serait un merveilleux mannequin avec son minois malicieux et sa moue craquante…Mais elle ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Tiens, en voilà une qui arrive et qui n'est ni blonde, ni immense.

J'aime ce genre de fille, fraîche, naturelle.

Elle porte un jean et des converses, au lieu de se trimballer en mini jupe et talons hauts comme la plupart des autres filles.

J'espère qu'elle sera sélectionnée, elle a quelque chose cette fille…

Elle s'assied presque en face de moi, et elle sort des polycops de son sac à dos.

Elle aussi étudie…

Elle me fait rire, avec sa manière appliquée de se concentrer sur sa feuille.

Ouh là ! Elle se met à suçoter son crayon, ça me donne chaud !

Elle doit sentir que je l'observe parce qu'elle relève la tête, et nos regards se croisent.

Je la fixe amicalement et je lui souris.

Elle rougit violement et me rend un petit sourire.

Elle me fait craquer. Elle a un truc en plus, qui me plait énormément...

Il me la faut cette fille…Elle me fait envie…Il me la faut tout de suite…

Ca vaut le coup de rater un casting ?

Je la regarde encore.

Oui, elle vaut définitivement le coup que je rate un contrat pour elle…

Je me lève et me plante devant elle.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière pour me regarder, surprise.

Je lui tends la main

« Tu viens ? Je t'amène boire un café… »

Elle rougit encore plus, se mordille la lèvre inférieure et réfléchie visiblement.

Elle se décide et ramasse rapidement ses affaires.

Je prends d'office de son sac et m'empare de sa main.

Elle sautille pour suivre mon pas rapide.

Elle n'est vraiment pas grande, si j'en juge par mon mètre 88 qui la dépasse notablement, elle doit faire dans les 1 m 60…

Elle parait très jeune et un doute me prend soudain.

« Au fait, moi c'est Jasper, j'ai 23 ans, je suis étudiant en sociologie, 5° année… »

« Euh, moi c'est Bella, j'ai 18 ans et je suis en première année de droit »

Tiens elle fait du droit, comme Edward !

« Tu as vraiment 18 ans ? »

Elle pile, me reprend son sac et farfouille dedans, elle me tend sa carte d'identité.

Elle a effectivement 18 ans…depuis hier…

Je lui souris :

« Désolé, tu parais moins ! »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment ! »

« Ça en est un ! »

Nous arrivons à la hauteur de ma voiture et elle fronce les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'on allait boire un café ? »

« Oui, je t'amène chez moi, j'ai une super machine à café, qui fait un café du tonnerre ! »

Elle hésite. C'est normal.

Je me penche sur elle et m'empare doucement de ses lèvres.

Elle sent bon. Elle a bon goût aussi…

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, juste du bien… »

Elle monte et a l'air un peu crispée pendant le trajet.

Mais je laisse ma main sur sa cuisse et elle ne me repousse pas.

Arrivés à la coloc je l'entraîne directement dans ma chambre.

« Tu as 5 mns pour le café ? »

Elle approuve silencieusement.

Je suis un peu dérouté.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude des filles timides et passives.

Lili est tout sauf passive…Hum, je ne dois pas penser à elle.

Je veux juste penser à Bella, en face de moi, avec son jean, son tee shirt noir délavé et ses converses bleu marine…

J'aime bien ses cheveux, ils sont épais, bouclés et d'une magnifique couleur châtain…

Visiblement elle ne va pas me faciliter la tache, alors je prends les choses en main, au sens propre du terme et la serre dans mes bras, emprisonnant ses lèvres et glissant ma langue dans sa bouche.

Elle gémit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou .Elle est obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, alors je la soulève par les hanches et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je la renverse sur le lit et j'ai brusquement très envie d'elle…

Je l'aide à se déshabiller. Elle est belle, vraiment incroyablement sensuelle, son corps est mignon, elle est si jeune, elle me donne envie de la croquer.

Je la fais gémir en tétant ses seins et elle sursaute quand je caresse sa féminité.

Elle est déjà très humide.

Elle s'enhardit un peu et tire sur mon tee shirt.

Je l'enlève et elle me déboutonne mon jean.

Une fois que nous sommes nus tous les deux je m'allonge à coté d'elle et reprends mes caresses sur son corps.

Elle me caresse aussi, un peu timidement.

Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Je suis prit d'un doute et en caressant à nouveau son sexe trempé je l'observe attentivement.

Elle est réceptive à la caresse, et détendue.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vierge…Je n'espère pas, en fait.

J'enfile un préservatif et lui fait écarter très largement les jambes.

Elle passe ses mains sur mon torse.

J'ai quand même toujours le doute, mais je n'ose pas lui poser la question…

Alors je glisse en elle très prudemment, très lentement…

Elle gémit fortement et le doute m'envahit à nouveau, elle est terriblement étroite et serrée…

Mais elle me supplie d'y aller plus fort, alors mes doutes s'envolent et je m'enfonce vivement en elle, déclenchant ses cris de plaisir.

Elle s'accroche à mes bras en criant et je ne me contrôle plus, je la couvre de baisers, et je la prends tendrement, mais rapidement.

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Elle me donne trop de plaisir…Alors je vais caresser son clitoris tout en la pilonnant avec rapidité.

Elle crie plus fort et je la vois partir dans l'orgasme.

Elle geins de plaisir, le visage rouge, les cheveux mouillés par la sueur, les yeux clos, une larme sur la joue, les lèvres étirés en un sourire victorieux et je me sens moi-même arriver au plaisir absolu, je pousse en elle plus durement, et je libère ma semence en criant ma délivrance.

Je la garde serrée un moment contre moi, avant que nous nous rhabillons tranquillement cote à cote.

Je la fais enfin asseoir dans la cuisine et mets la machine à café en marche.

Et là elle me parait tout de suite moins innocente, quand elle me dit, d'un air tellement naturel :

« Laisse tomber… Je n'aime pas le café ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je laisse volontairement planer le doute, à vous de décider si vous voulez que Bella soit vierge ou pas ! Dites le moi en review ! Je vous dirai ce que j'en pense moi dans le dernier chapitre « 10 ans plus tard » !**_


	14. 10 ans plus tard

J'ai un peu de mal à croire que Bella fête son 30° anniversaire.

Pour moi elle est toujours la petite gamine qui a fait chavirer mon cœur.

Bien qu'elle soit une avocate redoutée et une mère avisée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la voir en étudiante délurée, des converses aux pieds et un sac à dos à la main.

Elle enfile son jean et elle doit sentir que je l'observe.

Elle me sourit et me lance un clin d'œil.

C'est elle qui a tenu à inviter nos amis pour un barbecue pour son anniversaire: elle aime toujours la simplicité.

Je me détache du mur ou je me suis adossé pour l'observer pour aller chercher le bébé qui vient de se réveiller.

Elle a déjà un an de demi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et retourne à notre chambre.

Bella achève de se coiffer à présent, et Elora lui tend les bras.

Elle la porte jusqu'en bas.

Dans le jardin les tables sont déjà installées.

Un bruit de klaxon se fait entendre et sans surprise je vois la grosse familiale d'Emmett et Rose arriver.

Emmett sort en riant et je vois Caleb sortir du garage en courant, ses rollers à la main.

Mon fils s'entend comme larron en foire avec Pete, le fils ainé de Rosalie et Emmett qui a un an de moins que lui.

Loïs , leur plus jeune fille, a un mois de moins que Elora. Mais entre les deux, ils en ont eu 3 autres.

Rosalie est toujours aussi belle, cependant.

La maternité lui a redonné foi en elle, c'est visible.

Un 4x4 s'engage dans l'allée et Emmett, Bella et moi bondissons sur le coté pour éviter d'être écrasés.

C'est rien, c'est Alice.

Elle bondit hors du véhicule et se jette au cou de Bella.

Elles rentrent en riant à l'intérieur et je vais aider Jasper à décharger les gamins, les sacs et le chien.

Jazz tient fermement ses fils par l'épaule. Visiblement, bien que jumeaux, ils passent toujours autant de temps à se battre.

Je ricane:

« c'est que c'est coriace à 3 ans! »

Leur fille ainée, Eva, âgée comme Caleb de 9 ans, a tout de la petite princesse.

Elle tire sur sa jupe et se dirige d'un pas royal vers Caleb et Pete. Elle leur demande posément de jouer avec elle à la marchande, et Caleb et Pete ôtent immédiatement leurs rollers pour lui obéir.

Encore une qui ira loin.

Jazz et Em' m'aident à faire griller les steaks.

Bella fait balancer Elora sur la balançoire ou je me suis amusé étant gamin.

Caleb et Pete ont réussit à se défaire des griffes d'Eva, qui dirige à la baguette les filles de Rose et Emmett à la place.

Je vois Emmett loucher du coté de nos grands garçons, qui galopent derrière un ballon.

Nous échangeons un regard tous les trois et nous courons nous aussi après le ballon, déclenchant les rires de nos enfants et les cris de leur mère.

Alice récupère le ballon quand il passe prêt d'elle et refuse de nous le rendre.

Emmett l'attrape par la taille et la bascule sur ses épaules, la faisant tournoyer, pendant que Jasper lui reprend le ballon des mains.

Bella et Rosalie rient à gorge déployée.

Les steaks sont en train de cramer.

Je m'en fou.

Je regarde Jasper venir récupérer sa femme des bras d'Emmett, et soudain j'ai un flashback d'il y a si longtemps.

Ce geste, qu'Emmett faisait si souvent: charger Lili sur son épaule, et la façon qu'avait Jasper de la récupérer, avec douceur, et en essayant de cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Je sourit et essaye de faire le tri dans mes propres sentiments.

J'aime Bella.

Encore, toujours et chaque jour davantage.

J'aime toujours Alice, je l'aimerai toujours.

Comme Emmett l'aimera aussi toute sa vie. Mais notre amour est devenu fraternel envers elle.

Je sais que Jazz aime aussi Bella, qui l'aimera toujours également.

Je ne sais pas si leur amour à eux est fraternel, mais ils se tiennent toujours à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

Rosalie est toujours la plus belle, elle est aussi celle qui ne m'inspire aucun désir. Elle est devenue, petit à petit, ma sœur, pour de bon.

C'est amusant, Jasper et elle se ressemblent de plus en plus.

Parfois j'ai un peu peur. Peur que nos enfants apprennent un jour ce qui s'est passé dans cette coloc. Peur que Jazz et Bella se rapprochent à nouveau.

Souvent aussi je me surprend à être un peu nostalgique.

Pas de l'époque ou nous couchions tous avec Lili, mais de celle ou nous étions simplement 3 couples à partager une coloc.

C'est durant cette période que Rosalie et Alice ont guéri.

C'est durant cette période que nous avons tissé des liens très forts.

Indestructibles.

Le seul sentiment que je ne ressente jamais est la honte.

Jamais je n'aurai honte de ce que nous avons vécu, ni ne le regretterai.

Bella se précipite sur le barbecue et Alice lui lance un torchon.

Elora s'accroche à mes jambes et Jasper sépare une fois de plus ses fils.

Je serre ma fille contre moi, ses boucles rousses dans mon cou et je me mets à rire.

Je cherche Pete et Caleb du regard.

Eva s'est jointe à eux, ils courent derrière le ballon ensemble.

Elora me regarde et un instant je me demande ce que sera sa vie, dans 20 ans.

On verra bien.

Pour le moment on est heureux.

Autant en profiter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**C'est le point final.**_

_**Et pour info, Bella n'était pas vierge dans le chapitre précédent, juste très peu expérimentée.**_

_**Et avant qu'on ne me pose la question: les peurs d'Edward lui appartiennent, mais Bella et Jasper n'ont pas d'aventure ensemble à l'heure actuelle.**_

_**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire. Sans votre soutien je n'aurai jamais pu la continuer comme je l'ai fait.**_


End file.
